When Demonic Angels and Angelic Demons Fall Inlove
by LacusClyne26
Summary: After his much awaited return, Alucard is curious of the changes around Hellsing, especially his little draculina, Seras. He then realizes that a hell lot can change in 30 yrs. OCxS and AxS. Rated T to be safe. LOLZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people!! It's my first fanfic ever!! I know it sucks but please do comment and criticize. It'll be much appreciated! :) The more reviews the more chapters! Wee!!**

**FYI: Remember Vampire Knight's Zero Kiryuu? I'm using his Bloody Rose in this fanfic. But don't get me wrong it's no crossover. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Vampire Knight. I just love them!! Haha!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: Change**

After Alucard's return to Hellsing, he is curious to what has become of Hellsing after thirty long years. It's been three days since his return and he's spent all of his time from then in his room, resting and getting his strength back. When he finally regained his health, he sat on his throne which was still as shiny and gleaming as he left it thirty years ago. He pours himself a glass of his 'special wine' and he thinks of how much could've changed, especially his fledgling, Seras Victoria. He wonders if she has grown stronger or is she still the same cowardly police girl. Has she discovered her powers as well as develop new ones? Is she still as naive and dense as ever? Does she still refuse to drink blood? Has she been slacking off the whole time?

_Did she even miss me. . . ?_

He pauses at the thought, and scolds himself mentally on why he has come to such a pathetic subject. Though, part of him still wants to know badly if his fledgling had missed him. Thirty long years of floating around had made him lonely and weary. He had sometimes long for _her_ company. But, why?

After hours and hours of pondering in his room, he stands up from his still gleaming silver throne and phases through the wall to Seras' room.

_Some exercise would do me good. And I think teasing my fledgling and annoying her would be the perfect medicine."_ He thought to himself as he phases through.

As he enters her room, he doesn't feel her presence around, she must be out, but he notices a difference. The room's been renovated. It was bigger now, almost as big as his. Her coffin was different now too. It was placed at the very center of the room. It was pure back lined with silver carvings of roses and doves on the sides. The lid was open, and inside was like a white fluffy cloud paradise. Her sheets were pure red satin and cotton and her pillow looked like a giant fluffy chunk of a cloud molded into a somewhat round shape. Her coffin was situated on top of a stand covered in a long, red satin cloth that flowed all the way down to the floor. Beside the coffin was a table with a crystal-like glass table top and a silver stand. On it was a white porcelain vase with a single red rose in it.

After absorbing the jaw-dropping coffin area, Alucard snapped out of his awe – state and looked around the room. The ceiling had a small crystal chandelier which lit up the whole room. The walls were covered with red colored Victorian style wallpaper with elegant black sconces. The floor was of black marble. On the east side, there was a small living room set. A flat screen HD TV bolted to the wall with a DVD player below it and a stereo system and a meter or so from it were a small glass coffee table and a white love seat with various stuffed animals sitting on it. Below the set was a big red carpet that added a living room touch to the set up. On the west side, in which his head was partially popping out of the wall, was her desk. It was a big mahogany desk with rose carvings that served as its stands. On it was a closed Apple Macbook, an ipod, a pen holder with a few pens in it, a novel which from the looks of where the bookmark stuck out from its pages, seems that she was almost done with it and a picture frame of her and Integra, arms around one of the other's neck, the new butler, Wallace who was beside Integra, on her side was a boy who looked almost exactly like Integra, except he had a whiter complexion and striking silvery grey eyes. Then there was a shadowy figure beside Seras that seemed to look a hell lot like that French mercenary idiot, Pip and a strikingly handsome young lad, behind Seras with his chin resting on her shoulder and arms wound around her waist. It seemed to annoy and sting him to see Pip with Seras as her familiar, he was inside her for crying out loud, and was infuriated by the fact another male had taken such an intimate position around _his_ Seras. But what stunned him most was Integra. Smiling. Looking like she's having a hell of a good time. Amazing how so much has changed and how much he's missed. But, he felt his cold stone heart warm as he saw a perfect sketch of him cut out and stuck at the bottom left side of the picture below Seras. So, she did miss him. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that his fledgling was an awesome artist but most of all, because she did miss him.

Behind the desk was a lounging chair and on the wall behind it was a large shelf bolted to the wall. It had a wide selection of books, novels, encyclopedias, CDs, DVDs, and some knick knacks to go along with them.

_Integra's been spoiling her._

He smirked at the thought. It seemed his Iron Maiden Master had developed a soft side for his Seras.

At the wall behind Sera's coffin was a big red door with a silver-colored door knob with a black plush toy cat hanging on it holding a sign saying "DO NOT DISTURB!" _That must be her bathroom_. A lustful grin soon found its way on his face. Curious to know what magical mystery his little fledgling has behind that door, he glides through the grand bedroom and phases through the door. He entered into a huge walk – in closet with huge mirrors. It was filled with designer clothes, bags, shoes, accessories, even lingerie. Beside the doorway was a huge counter that had a variety of makeup, combs, nail polish and other hair and cosmetic products. But everything inside seemed like they've only been worn or used once. They still looked new and untouched. They even still had that new item smell on them. He continues to walk on and enters her bathroom. It was relished in black marble and red and silver accents. And a tiny chandelier added a grand touch to it. The walls were mirrors with red and black marble accents. Right below the chandelier was a big tub, big enough to fit 4 people in it. At the side was her marble sink. Beside her sink was another door which led into her private toilet.

_Integre HAS really been spoiling her._

He saw proof enough of the attention Integra has given his fledgling. He was right. All these years Integra and Seras were sharing a mother – daughter relationship. It seems Seras had softened the Iron Lady.

As he left the bathroom and walked back through the closet, he notices something weird with one of the huge mirrors. It seemed to be awfully hollow behind it. So, out of growing curiosity again, he phases through it. At first, the room was so dark, but with the help of his vampire vision, everything cleared. What he saw left him in awe with mixed emotions of surprise, jealousy and amazement. The room was filled with state of the art guns and ammo. Pistols, hand guns, revolvers, long guns, rifles, snipers, shot guns, submachine guns, machine guns, cannons, howitzers, electric guns, stun guns, tank guns. Silver and Mercury bullets with Holy water injected in them, and what seemed to be blessed bullets at the shape of crosses, shells. She even had what seemed to be replicas of the Jackal and Cassul but in a more feminine design that were neatly kept and displayed inside a glass case. They were named Archangel and Athena as what was engraved on the plaque. She even kept in storage her Harkonnen and the Harkonnen II in glass cases with their own plaques as well, probably, because she always wants to keep what's left of Walter with her. He was like a grandfather to her. But something else caught Alucard's attention. A glass case at the edge of the room, centered. Inside it was a beautiful and amazing work of art, a grand masterpiece. It's what seemed to be a 33 cm 45-caliber handgun with 7 rounds. It had an elegant sleek design, a perfect mixture of beauty and death. It looks similar to a M1911, but with a longer barrel. The handle had a rose carved on its side that had a red gem attached to the centre of the rose and on the bottom was a chain that connected to what seemed to a silver bracelet that had a rose carving and what looked like a ruby or red gem. Its silver exterior and sleek and flawless features would give anyone a beautiful death. On the barrel, the words "_In the name of all things Holy and Pure _" are engraved on it and below it in a smaller font size were the words "_Cleanse thy soul and be saved_". While, on the right side, were the words "_Bloody Rose_" and below it "_Grant them salvation_ ".

_So, it's called the Bloody Rose, huh?_ He grinned at the thought of his fledgling carrying and using such a magnificent weapon on the battle field. _Beautiful. ._

He then sees the bullets lying down at the foot of the Bloody Rose. 13 mm armor-piercing, explosive, mercury-core baptized bullets, with casings of Macedonian silver. Almost similar as his bullets for the Jackal, except for the fact the silver seemed to be from a pure, blessed silver cross that was melted and moulded. The tip and the rear were of such silver but the middle seemed to be of crystal glass that you can actually see the inside of the bullets and what they held. It seemed to be a mix of Holy water, mercury, silver shavings and. . . blood? But whose blood could it be? It can't be Integra's, for what good can her blood do on the battlefield?

_Hn. . . I t seems I need a word with Integra about what's been going on since Police girl seems to be out._

So, he opens a portal to Integra's office and with one final glance at the Bloody Rose he leaves with his signature grin plastered on his face.

***In Integra's Office***

"Master." Alucard greets his aging master with a bow.

"Hmph. I guess you're here because you were in Seras' room and seen so much changes and want to know what you've missed all this time, correct?" Integra said this with her usual cold voice. It seemed she could read his mind, which left Alucard speechless from the shock. Was he really that predictable now?

"…"

"Speak up, Alucard!" Integra exclaimed to snap the dumbfounded count.

"Y-yes…" he said. "But how did you–"

He was cut off by a melodic high – pitched giggle that came from the shadow behind Integra.

"I felt your presence in my room when I got back and reported to my Mistress immediately while you were in my closet snoopin' around. Hmph."

Seras appeared right behind Integra. Not only had her room changed but so has she. Three days ago Seras looked the same as she did when he last saw her, but now… her hair was long and flowing all the way down to her waist level. Her bangs were also longer and parted to the right hiding half of her right eye. Her eyes were still the same ocean blue orbs that mesmerized anyone who stared into them long enough. Her cheeks were tint red though she was not blushing. It just seemed her natural colour. Her lips were red and luscious as ever and had a smirk playing on them. Her uniform had changed as well. She had a red cloak with four black buttons on and a scarf around her collar with a silver brooch at the centre that had a cross insignia on it. The cloak covered her upper part down her waist. From the looks of her arms on her side she seems to be wearing a long sleeved jacket beneath the cloak. The sleeves were black and their cuffs were lined with white and it had silver orbs as buttons. Her skirt had changed as well. It wasn't the tight one she used to wear before. It was a red mini pleated skirt that was merely 4 inches from her bottom. She had black socks that went all the way mid – thigh and instead of those black combat boots she used to wear, she had a pair of black ankle – high boots with folds just above her ankles and had 3 inch heels. She looked more like a super model than a soldier. As she made her way to him, Alucard's shock expression grew into surprise, amazement, lust and what the hell…?

Seras giggled as she saw her master's face and glanced at Integra who also chuckled at the sight of the old vampire. Alucard's silence had gone too long but before Seras or Integra could do something to snap him out–

"Bon siur, monami! And vhat of zis dumb vampire here for, eh?" Pip comes out of Seras in a dark shadowy form that outlined his features and showed his eyes and mouth in a red glow.

"What the–?" Alucard had snapped back from his state when he saw Pip come out of Seras.

"Hey! Pip! You can't just suddenly pop out and scare people like that!! I won't give you the freedom to come out as you please anymore if you do that again!!" Seras scolded her giddy familiar while Alucard watched the scene in front of him.

"Police girl… You… H- him!? Y- your familiar. . . !?" Alucard stammered at the thought of Seras drinking Pip's blood and having him inside her. . . forever.

"Not just a familiar! He's the best darn familiar ever!! He helped me beat every damn freak, ghoul and vampire I came up with!! And he makes every mission a riot!!" Seras said eccentrically while grabbing Pip's shadowy head and rubbing her fist on top (a.k.a. a nuggy).

"Un…" Alucard couldn't find the right words to say. He was happy to see that his fledgling was still the same eccentric, immature and loud police girl from thirty years ago, but also jealous, because it seemed that he had now become the third closest thing to her. Just third. Maybe.

"Mhmm! Alright! Alright you two! Settle down. We have much of explaining to do to our returning count." Integra chuckled as she stopped the two and gestured them to sit down as well as Alucard.

"Now, we have much t talk about."

***END***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey!! Chapter 2 is now up!! Woohoo!! By the way, FWI:**

**_The italicized words mean thoughs_**

**Got that?**

**Hehe. So dont forget to drop me a review. Remember, the more reviews the more chapters!! :D**

**Enjoy!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Missed**

Integra started when Alucard finally composed himself and sat down. His face showed focus and seriousness, like he was about to find out the world's greatest mystery or something.

"Okay. So, after you disappeared, things around here were... different. Seras seemed to be swirling down to depression after the loss of her Master, the Hellsing organization had gone... quiet and dull. There were no activities, no missions, no urgencies and no news about you…"

They all paused, Seras looking straight outside the window, her chin resting on her hand as if in deep thought and not paying attention, Integra massaging the bridge of her nose, and Pip just being Pip.

"Two years later, we received news that Millennium had a secret back – up organization that had been slowly rebuilding the damn Millennium program. They called it Oblivion. I had no choice but to send Seras out, though her full focus hadn't returned yet, it was of the utmost priority."

Integra ended her story. She gestured at Seras to begin her side of the story. Seras closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh of boredom as if repeating the same story all over again. She began.

"Right. So, I was sent to an old abandoned hospital in a town called Fair Valley. The town was practically empty and dead. Inside the building, I searched for signs of paranormal activities. I went down to the basement and found nothing. When I thought the place was secured, I tried to call Integra with my cell phone, just when she picked up I was hit at the back and everything went black…"

From the looks on her face she seemed calm but Alucard felt and knew she was in pain as she remembered the times.

"When I woke up, I saw that I was in a lab. I couldn't find my Harkonnen anywhere but instead I saw a horrible scene happening in front of me. Freaks being made like it were a factory. And on one side piles and piles of bodies were dumped. I think they were considered as 'factory rejects', failed experiments. As I tried to move to get away from the horrible scene, I realized I was bounded by silver chains bolted on the wall. My arms were held up and my legs were chained to the ground. I couldn't move, for if I did the chains would hurt me severely. As I struggled to free myself, I saw two somewhat familiar figures coming towards me. I couldn't help but shriek at the sight of the two men. It was the damn Major and that son of a bitch, Schrodinger…"

Her eyes widened as the names came out of her mouth.

"They tried to interrogate me and tried to squeeze out information about Hellsing. I refused and spat at their faces. I was disgusted as the Major licked the side of his lips. He stabbed me with a silver spear and twisted it to deepen my wound. It hurt like hell! It wouldn't stop bleeding. He left me there, drained and dying. Then Schrodinger whispered in my ear how stupid and naïve I was to still hope that you would one day return and that after my demise, Hellsing would fall the way you did. His words echoed in my mind over and over again…"

Seras closed her eyes again and let out a sigh, as if she was bored, but it was just to hold back her tears.

"I felt so scared. I thought I was gonna die. I didn't want to lose anyone anymore. Walter, Master, Pip, the Wild Geese, the troops. I remembered everyone I lost to Millennium that day. The feeling of anguish surged through me. Then I thought of what I might lose if I died then and there; what's left of the Hellsing organization. Hellsing had become my home, and the people there were like family to me. I couldn't bear to let them down again, not Sir Integra, not anyone. I had to protect them all somehow. I couldn't bear to lose anyone anymore…"

She slowly opened her eyes and an evil smirk played on her lips.

"I then felt my bloodlust rise with my anger. It was as if I watched myself turn into a monster. My hair grew longer all the way down to my ankles, my eyes turned a dark crimson instead of my usual red ones, my fangs grew long and I could feel my blood going crazy through my veins. Before I knew it, I broke free. A blood – curling screech escaped my throat and it pierced through the night. My shadows soon started to mould something for the very first time, my very first and only familiar in front of me, Pip."

Her lips curved up a bit as she said the last sentence. Pip grinned proudly and Alucard felt the sting of jealousy coursing through his system.

"He then went behind me and… hugged me? I was surprised at this, but soon I realized that the shadows had engulfed my whole body and changed me. My wound was fully healed, and my clothes had changed as well. My uniform was all black now. And Pip had morphed into a set of huge black wings on my back. And he told me to fly. And I did! It was amazing! We broke through the various floors to finally reach the outside. The feel was incredible. The damage we caused made the building's structure weaker and so it crumbled along with burying and destroying everything underneath it."

He then noticed her voice becoming much livelier now.

"I scoped the whole area from the skies and spotted cat – boy making an escape through the bushes. I swooped down and in a flash my arm had pierced through him splitting his heart. Amazing he even had one. I continued ripping him to shreds and I had lots of fun doing it too! But, before my bloodlust would get the best of me and I would start to drink his blood. I immediately stopped myself. I wouldn't want to make the same mistake you did, Master."

Her expression went smug as she eyed him. He felt embarrassed but didn't show it. But she could feel he was. She had developed her senses to such superb levels all these years.

"So, I took his severed head with me and flew up higher than I did to look for that bastard Major."

An evil grin soon made its way to her face. Her expression was very seductive to him he had to hold himself back.

"I found him making his way through a football field behind the town's old high school building to his chopper. I ordered my shadows to quickly get to the chopper and rip it to shreds. The huge explosion scared the living out of the fat bastard and caused him to stumble."

It was clear on her face that she was finally enjoying the memory.

"And the next part… Well, lemme just show what happened, Master."

She turned to him and her eyes had turned crimson. Her mind entered his and engulfed him fully in her memory. He was so amazed at how much his fledgling had improved.

He watched the flashback, but it wasn't from her point of view. It seemed like he was really there at the actual scene like an audience to the show his fledgling had put up for him. He watched as every scene began to unravel before him.

***Flashback***

The sky was of blood red and the clouds were pitch black. The moon reflects the red color of the sky and the wind begins to pick up speed, causing a very eerie ambience. The Major scrambles to his feet just to fall back again as he saw a figure standing on the goal post 50 yards from his position. He felt his knees shake as he saw a beautiful lady with long shiny strawberry blonde hair that swayed with the wind, her piercing dark crimson eyes that screamed revenge and death, her evil and somewhat seductive smile playing on her red lips, her black wings spanning out making her look like a dark angel, and she carried something that struck the Major in complete horror, Schrodinger's severed head. She threw it at him and he cowered as his one and only loyal servant's head landed in front of him staring at him with blood shut eyes. He had no one to protect him now. So, as a last result he pulled out a pistol and began shooting at her with pure silver bullets. But it seemed she was already impervious to such material now. She let out a chuckle as the Major ran out of bullets.

"Bastard pig! You think you can hurt me with mere shiny bullets? Now it's my turn!" She said in an evil and sexy tone.

Seras' shadows then morphed into a huge black scythe whose blade was crimson red which matched her eyes.

"Now, die and may your soul forever be engulfed with the raging flames of hell!!!"

And she delivered a final death blow that sliced all the way through the field cutting everything in contact, and finally reaches the initial target and a huge explosion. The Major's parts scattered all over the field. He was really dead. And Seras, flying out to center field where the Major's heart was and crushed it beneath her feet. She let out a chuckle that soon turned into a maniacal laugh that pierced through the night.

***End of Flashback***

"A-amazing…" Alucard spoke as he awoke from the trance. Her laugh still echoed in his mind, her face, her eyes, her smile, her voice. She was gorgeous. The perfect combination of beauty and death.

"Well, Master? How was it?" Seras asked him. She was curious to know what her master would think of her now. If she's reached his expectations. She was always conscious around him. She just wanted his approval and for him to finally give her the respect she deserves.

"Hmn… I could honestly say you've grown my dear fledgling. But, I still would want to see what else you've come to develop and discover. So…" He turns to Integra.

"I was wondering if I could give her some tests and obstacles to see how far she's gone." His signature grin appears.

"Hm. Knock yourself out, Alucard. But I assure you, you won't be disappointed." Integra grins proudly showing how confident she is in Seras.

"Well, this'll be fun." Seras chuckles and eyes her Master, giving him a wink. Alucard's excitement grew the moment his fledgling accepts his challenge.

_So she finally grew a spine. _

He thought as he chuckled to himself.

"Pip." Seras called to him in a demanding manner. He turned his head and nodded, returning into her body. Alucard was curious what that meant. Integra already knew.

"I ordered Pip to say inside me. I wouldn't want to risk losing my most beloved familiar during your _tests_. I may have grown stronger, but that doesn't mean I've surpassed my Master…" just the thought of losing Pip was very painful for her already. Anyone could feel it. Alucard just grew more and more jealous at how close they've become with one another.

"Seras, my dear. I have the utmost confidence in you. You can get through without having to use Pip. You may not think so, but I believe you have surpassed Alucard in various categories. I've seen you do things he can't. You'll be great." Integra smiled at Seras warmly and Seras returned her with a very warm one as well.

Alucard was stunned. Hearing Integra call Seras _dear_ or how she smiled so warmly at her. He could feel Integra and Seras sharing a mother – daughter bond.

"Well, you should rest for the night now, my Mistress. Shall I accompany you?" Seras asked Integra in such a sweet manner.

"No, I'm fine by myself Seras. Thank you. Goodnight then." Integra stood up and walked out the door to her room.

Seras sighed as she heard Integra close the door. She raised her head and looked at the crescent moon shining outside the window. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes as if she were in deep thought. Alucard watched her curiously.

_What could she be thinking?_

Before he could enter her mind and see what's been going on inside there, her eyes snapped open and she said "Area secured. No reported intrusions or disturbances." And she sighed again.

She was just checking the area for unwanted guests. She turned to him and looked at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"Well? When do we start?" she asked him casually. Showing off an angelic expression on her face as the moon's light complimented her beauty.

"Un.. Tomorrow. I want to test how good you are under the Sun." he said as he snapped out of his state.

"Aww… but why not start now, Master? The night is still young." She cooed as she walked towards him. She looked so intoxicating to him. Her big blue eyes shimmering in the light looking straight at his, her long soft flowing hair swaying with her movement, her cheeks with a tint red on them, her red plump glistening lips parted, her curves sway as she walks towards him.

He couldn't help but be blown away by her. He sat there unmoving, scared that if he did, he wouldn't be able to control his... lust for her.

"Or maybe you just need to rest. After all, you must be exhausted from all that 'floating around', right?" she said in a very seducing tone.

"Un…" was all he could say. If he were still human, he'd be soaking wet from the sweat right now.

She closes in, nearing her face to his, their eyes locked on each other, their lips just an inch away from each other. She smiles and says,

"I'll show you everything I got, my Master." Her sweet hot breath caressing his face, her eyes turned crimson red, glinting before his. He was so allured, he wanted to push his face towards her so much to taste her lips. But before he could, she quickly vanished and a red mist was all that was left from where she was, her giggle echoing through the whole room, leaving a mystified and very lustful vampire alone in Integra's office.

A huge, lustful grin formed on his face and he said,

"Oh I'll make sure you'll show me everything you have, Seras Victoria." He said in a very provocative manner.

_I just can't wait._

He chuckled as he disappeared the way Seras did to his chamber, where he sat on his throne, smirking, drifting into a more 'private' thought.

***END***

**_________________________________**

**Haha! Lolz! Review people!! **

**Thankies!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**People!! Here's the new chapter!!! Woohoo!! I love everyone who reviewed!! You've inspired me oh so much!!**

**Ahahaha!!!**

**Well!! Here it is!! Chapter 3!!**

**If you like it and want more, then review!! :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: Rival?**

First thing in the morning, Integra had called Alucard to the dining room to talk to him about what he's planning to do to her '_daughter_'.

"Don't worry, my Master. I won't harm her. I just want to see how far _my_ fledgling has gotten."

Integra winced as the old vampire called Seras _his. _Of course she would still be his. He was the one to change her. She sighed at the thought. She had grown so attached to Seras, she loved her like she would if she had a daughter. Alucard grinned and snickered at the worried expression Integra had on.

"Well, she's gone real far, I can assure you that."

She had her proud smile on again. Like a mother being extremely proud to have such an awesome daughter. Then her expression turned into dead serious.

"But, if you go too far as to actually injuring her, I swear I will seal you away… Forever."

"Oh? But how am I supposed to see her at her best if I can't even push her a little bit?" He really wanted to see Seras in her fiercest and push Integra's buttons more.

"Fine. But, don't go too far… Please…" Integra said with a very worried look.

Alucard was amazed Integra said please. So, it's confirmed that Integra sees Seras as her very own now and Seras sees Integra as a mother. He grinned at the thought.

"As you wish, my Master." He bows to Integra and was interrupted by an ear – piercing scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

It was Seras.

"Seras!!" Integra exclaimed as she quickly stood up. Alucard offered a hand and she hurriedly took it as he led her into a portal to Seras' room.

***Seras' room***

When they got there, she wasn't inside her room. They checked the closet then the bathroom, nothing. Only one place to look. Integra pressed the switch on the side of the dresser and opened the secret passage behind the mirror that led to Seras' personal armory.

There they saw Seras kneeling in front of the glass case at the very corner of the other end of the room. Crying, mumbling.

"Where is it? Where's my baby?! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE?!!!"

She screamed as she continued sobbing.

Integra and Alucard went closer to see what the commotion was about. They saw that the Bloody Rose had disappeared. Integra knelt down beside Seras to comfort her, hugging her. And Alucard was struck dumbfounded again to why she would even bother to care about one stupid gun. Though, he had to admit, it was one of the coolest things he'd ever seen.

When Seras had finally composed herself, Integra and she stood up. Integra offered her a handkerchief to wipe her face. She placed her hand on the glass case and stared at it. She looked like a child who just lost her most favorite toy.

Alucard thought it comical. He couldn't hold it in for long, so he chuckled and said,

"All this commotion for a bloody gun."

The two women's heads snapped to his direction. Rage filling their eyes as they eyed the old vampire.

"This wasn't just any gun, it was the Bloody Rose!! It's the best and most lethal weapon in the world!! And Seras had undergone so much labor just to make and develop it herself!!" Integra shouted at him with anger ringing through every word.

_Wait… Seras made that masterpiece…?_

He thought to himself.

"Damn right I made it!! And it took me three years to finish it!!"

He thought it might've been a gift Walter had made for her before he died or maybe something the world's top weaponry manufacturers made . But, Seras? A weapons expert? And surpassing Walter as well?

Alucard again was struck dumbfounded. Integra sighed and turned her attention to Seras.

"Try to feel for the presence of the last person who was here." Integra suggested.

"I did. But, I couldn't pick up anything. Not a scent, a trace nor even an aura." Seras said with a dreadful face.

"Look Seras, the Bloody Rose is a part of you and the only person who can wield it is you because you're the only one it obeys and listens to. It was made from your very own _blood_ therefore it is a part of you. Maybe, you can try to contact it. Pinpoint its location."

And with that, Seras nodded and closed her eyes. She was about to do something she'd never done before. Locate an inanimate object with her mind. But the Bloody Rose isn't exactly inanimate. It has a life force. Seras gave it that life force out from her own so it can only be wielded by her.

Integra watched closely as her dear Seras tries to develop a new skill. Alucard watched as well, curious to see how things will turn out.

_A weapon she made with her own blood. What does she mean? A part of her? Hm…This'll be interesting._

He thought to himself.

A few minutes have passed and Seras was unmoved. Growing impatient, Alucard was about to say something insulting until–

"Found her."

Seras eyes fluttered open and her lips curved into a smile. She sighed in relief and looked at Integra with an assuring smile.

"It seems Vincent's back and he took the liberty of polishing my Bloody Rose." Seras giggled.

Integra's shocked expression soon faded and she joined Seras with a chuckle.

"Well, the two of you did make deal that if he didn't return in time he would polish all of your weapons. He's already one week late from his estimated time of arrival."

The two women continued chuckling leaving Alucard flabbergasted. But he then came to a thought.

_Who is this Vincent…?_

Seras heard his thought and said,

"Well, come meet him yourself, Master."

She led them out, skipping as if a young girl walking down candy lane.

_What's she so excited about?_

Alucard's hands balled into fists as he wonders why Seras was so excited to see this man. Could this be the same guy he saw in the picture whose arms were wrapped around _his _Seras?

They all went to where Vincent would be. In the garden, sitting on the chair, there he was, polishing the Bloody Rose.

***In the garden***

"Vincent!!" Seras shouted his name as she practically threw herself at him. He would've been taken down by the draculina and broken every bone in his body, but to Alucard's amazement he stood up, turned around and with one swift move catches Seras in his arms and whirls her around, much like in a romance movie where the guy would carry the girl and whirl her around a field of flowers. Alucard felt the feeling of jealousy grow in him again. But why was he jealous? He shouldn't even care… Or should he? There was just something about this man that he felt odd about.

"Seras…" the man said with a deep and sexy angelic voice as he looked into her eyes and smiled so warmly at her.

He was tall, almost as tall as Alucard. He looked like he was at his early twenties. He had shiny black hair that looks messy at the same time clean. His long messy bangs, combed to the right, almost covering his eyes completely. He had high cheekbones, a long slender jaw, long nose, narrow almond shaped eyes that had golden amber orbs, clear flawless almost pale skin, and a glistening smile. He had a slender body and long legs to go along with it. He was a bit muscled. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with a low v-neckline that showed off his muscular long arms and chiseled chest. He had a long black sleeveless leather coat on that reached all the down below his knees with a slit at the back. He clearly liked his arms exposed. He wore a black leather choker that had a buckle on the center, that matched his black gloves which also had a belt and buckle around them. He wore long black low – rise pants that shaped his long slender legs with a belt hanging loosely around his hips with a cross insignia as a buckle. His buckle had a long chain sticking out of it that was connected to something in his coat's right pocket, and to finish it off, he wore black leather shoes. But, one thing was for sure: he was H-O-T to the extreme. A true _bishounen_ as what the Japanese would call them.

Alucard wouldn't admit it, but he was extremely intimidated, not only by his looks but by his aura and how close they are with Seras. He clenched his hands into fists and bit his tongue to avoid losing control.

After the whirling and laughing, the man placed her down and turned to face Integra and bowed to her.

"I'm back, Lady Hellsing."

"Welcome home, Vincent." Integra smiled back at him.

_W-wait… What..? Vincent…? Welcome home…? What…?_

Alucard had so many questions in his head.

As Vincent got up, he noticed the ancient vampire and smiled at him.

"You must be Master Alucard, the No – Life King. I am Vincent Cross. I am honored to finally meet the legendary Nosferatu himself."

"Hm. Nice meeting you too, Vincent Cross." Alucard said in such a cold manner with his signature creepy grin but it didn't seem to affect the lad.

Vincent then turned back to Seras, pulled her back to him and hugged her from behind. Seras held his hands tightly around her, giggling and blushing. Vincent nibbled on her ear which caused Seras to squeal and turn as red as a fresh ripe tomato. Alucard's blood began to boil, while Integra just smiled at them, as if used to this kind of scene.

"So, did you miss me, my dear Seras?" his sweet breath caressed her skin as his angelic, warm voice sent tingles down her spine.

"Of course, you silly! Every waking second of the day." Seras smiled so warmly.

After a few more seconds of cuddling, Vincent let go of his hold on Seras and twirled her free, not letting go of her hand. Vincent took the Bloody Rose from the table and gently clamped it's bracelet on Sera's right wrist, making the gems on the bracelet and gun glint. The gun and the chain then materialized leaving only the bracelet. Seras looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Vincent." She blushed wildly.

"Yeah, you should be thankful! You know how hard it is just to hold that thing. It stings everyone who tries to touch it except for you, since you're its master. And it sends huge painful electric shocks through your body sometimes. But at least, it calmed down when it realized I was just polishing it and that I was your boyfriend, I guess. But seriously you ought to teach that thi–"

He's whining was cut off when Seras pulled him down to kiss him on the tip of his nose. She let go and her face was redder than ever. Vincent chuckled when he saw her expression and cupped her face to make her look at him.

"You know, I'm willing to die over and over again just to see you smile, Seras." He then kissed her forehead and pulled her to where Integra and Alucard were.

Alucard was being driven mad by the public displays of affections and the fact that that _kid_ was her _boyfriend!_

_This isn't true! Seras, my draculina together with a human?!?!_

The thought made him angrier by the moment. He then snapped out when he heard Integra cleared her throat to get his attention. She must've noticed his sudden change in mood.

"Yes, well. Vincent here is a vampire." Integra said in a casual way.

"A– a vampire?!" Alucard was so surprised. He looked at Seras and Integra, waiting for an explanation.

***END***

___________________________________

**Dont forget to press that review button and post!! Purdy Pweeeeaaazzz?? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yehey!! Chapter 4 is up!! Woohoo!! Since I love those who reviewed so much, I'm gonna reward them with an early submission :D**

**Hope you enjoy!! And review some more coz the more reviews the more chapters!! :)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Cross and Sinclair?**

Integra gestured everyone to go inside and led them to her office. They all sat down and prepared to listen to what Integra had to say. Especially one very eager ancient vampire.

"Like I said, Vincent here is a vampire. Seras found him in the basement of an old abandoned mansion on Snowhills Hill. He was severely wounded and drained. Seras, having her emotions take over her as usual, took him and brought him back here to have him examined. She said she had a feeling that he was innocent. When he woke up, we asked him what had happened. His name is Vincent Allen Cross, born on the 24th of November in the year 1884. He was the son of Lord Val Edward Cross and Lady Eleanor Fabriana Cross. He came from a noble family, had two older sisters, Luisa Diethra Cross, eldest and Cynthia Elaine Cross, the younger sister. He was the youngest child. They lived in Blackheath, London. He said he was a slave kept by the infamous vampire, Elizabeth Bathory." Integra started the story.

"Then how did he become a vampire?" Alucard couldn't help but ask out of curiosity. Vincent answered him.

"Well, I was 22 years old then when my sister, Cynthia had gotten sick. One day she was so full of life, the next it was as if her life got sucked out of her completely. She was so pale, so weak; she couldn't even speak, just kept mumbling bout blood and the dark. Every day, she got weaker and weaker. We hired the best doctors around to help her, but no one could find a cure or even manage to find out what was wrong with her. We almost gave up hope. Until I found out that she had recently been seeing a man. The night she got home from her date was the night when she started falling ill. I was curious. I had to know what had happened between them. It might be the reason for my sister's sudden illness. It was really difficult finding him. People say he would just appear one night and vanish just like that. Until, I found a tip that he was currently staying at the Snowhills place, where he would bring beautiful women there almost every night. One night, I decided to check the place out and if I'm lucky, have a talk with him. Unfortunately, I found something that would change me forever…"

He paused. He seemed to be traumatized by the encounter. So, Seras held his hand to comfort him and continued where he stopped.

"Okay. So, when he got there, he entered through the front door and went snooping around. He heard screams and moans coming from the basement. He went down to see what was happening. To his horror, he saw the man that he was talking about, holding up a young girl, her neck to his mouth and sucking her dry. He threw the dried up corpse to the corner and suddenly he morphed into a beautiful woman with long red hair, absolute pale skin, and horrific crimson red eyes wearing an old gothic Victorian style dress. She was like someone who came from the Dark Victorian era. He was about to run when she suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash and well, I'd rather show you the rest than continue making Vincent feel weird.." She looked at Alucard and made him see Vincent's memories through her visions again.

***Flashback***

"My, my, my! What a beautiful specimen! It would be such a waste if I killed you." The beautiful vampire said as she twirled her finger around a lock of Vincent's messy hair.

"So beautiful. I'm so envious of you. For a boy, you seem to surpass my beauty. Well, even if it is my nature to dispose of the competition, I will keep you as my own. Mine." She used a charm on him to make him drowsy, much like an anesthesia and bit him on the neck. She sucked down his blood, but just enough to turn him. He let out a soft moan as he felt his blood slowly being sucked right out of him. He felt cold, sleepy and dead. Everything went black and the last thing he heard was her sinister laughter.

*8 hours later – Underground dungeon*

"W– where am I. . . ?" Vincent was waking up; he looked around and saw that he was in a dungeon. "What happened to–!" He was interrupted by a burning feeling in his throat. He felt an excruciating thirst as he ran his fingers down his throat to try to soothe it. He groaned and coughed from the pain. As he was struggling, he heard footsteps nearing him and someone giggling.

"I see my pet has awaken from his slumber." A familiar voice said through the darkness.

"Thirsty, my dear?" The sadistic vampire asked him as she cupped his face and stared at his golden amber eyes with her crimson red ones. She was extremely beautiful, but her beauty can't cover up for how evil and corrupt this woman was.

She lets go of his face and takes out a dagger and slits her wrist. She offers it to him with a sadistic smile.

"Drink." She commanded him. And without hesitation, Vincent rushed to her bleeding arm and pressed his lips to her wound. The blood didn't taste disgusting at all, but it tasted heavenly. Like some kind of narcotic. He couldn't control himself and kept drinking. The woman moaned in utter bliss, but she was soon becoming drained so she commanded him to stop.

"Stop, my pet. That's enough for now." She snickered as she saw his expression. He wanted more. He was in complete bloodlust. She snapped her fingers to snap him out of the trance. He shook his head and wiped his mouth, looking at the blood on his palms in confusion.

"W–what? W-why? Am I a. . . ?" Vincent continued mumbling as he watched his bloodied fingers and tasted the substance in his mouth. He was so scared that he had turned into a monster, the same monster that had almost killed his beloved sister.

"You are now a vampire, my dear, an undead. You have now gained immortality and great power as well as conserving your beauty and youth." She said as she cupped his face again and lifted his head until their eyes finally met. Gold and Crimson.

"W-who are you…?" Vincent asked in such a weak voice.

"I am Elizabeth Bathory. The famed Vampiress. I was even nicknamed Countess Dracula. As far as anyone's concerned, I am the most powerful female on the planet." She replied as Vincent slowly took in the information. "And the most beautiful as well." Elizabeth added with a smug grin. Her grin showed off her razor sharp fangs that sent chills down his spine and made him clench his teeth.

He realized that his teeth didn't feel the same. He felt around his mouth and found two perfect razor sharp fangs on the upper bridge of teeth. "So.. I really am a…" he took a big gulp before saying the damn word, "… vampire…"

The moment he realized this, Elizabeth laughed maniacally. Her laugh was so loud and sharp, it almost sounded like a screech. She was ecstatic to know that he had already accepted his fate.

Deep inside though, Vincent hadn't felt like he was changed or given a new life. He felt like he was… awakened. Like someone inside him was asleep all this time had finally risen from a long dark slumber. He felt stronger, more powerful than he expected to be.

Elizabeth began to notice that she couldn't read or connect to his mind anymore. It seemed he had already learned to block her. Amazed she looked at him and said "Well, well, well. It seems my dear pet has begun to learn new tricks. I will teach you."

And with that declaration, Elizabeth trained Vincent, teaching him new abilities and powers. But, she would sometimes feel bored and strip him of his clothes just to look at his beautiful bare form. The years passed and it had already been eight decades. Vincent never developed any feelings of love, like or even care for the witch. He hated her with every fibre of his soul. Yes, she taught him and fed him, but she also tortured him and harassed him. He was nothing more than a mere toy in her eyes. So, one night he decided it was time to break free.

When he finished drinking out of Elizabeth's wrist, he cooed to her "My lady, will you lay with me tonight? I hunger for your 'company'…" This statement made Elizabeth's eyes grow wide and her expression of awe then turned to lust.

"My dear pet, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." She approached him. Swaying her hips and flipping her hair, her eyes showed a glint of lust. She bent down and neared her face to kiss him, but without warning, Vincent grabbed her by the neck and pinned her on the wall. She was shocked at how her servant had reacted.

"How could you?! You traitor!! I took care of you!" She hissed at him as she was slowly choking from his murderous grip.

"Took care of me?! Crazy bitch!! You made my life hell!!! And for that you will pay!!!!" Vincent then summoned his shadows and then bounded her to the wall. His blood thirsty orbs eyed her like a predator ready for the kill. He slit his arm and let his blood flow down to his hands. His blood then morphed into a black sword. Elizabeth struggled to break free, but to no avail. She couldn't even phase or teleport herself. He seems to have created a barrier around her, sealing her.

"Any last words?" Vincent asked her, his eyes showing how excited he was to kill her.

"How dare you?! I am your master, slave!!! Release me and quit this game!!!" she threatened him.

"Master? You lost that privilege the moment you let me drink your blood. Don't you see? I've been free all along, idiot! I was just waiting for the perfect time!" He then lunged the blade through her heart and twisted it to deepen the wound.

"Goodbye Elizabeth Bathory. You surely won't be missed!" and with his final words a current surged from his body through the blade and hit Elizabeth like a lightning strike. She exploded and all that was left of her was dust.

Vincent looked down at his feet and kicked the dust away.

"I'm free. But… Why do I still feel empty..?" He asked himself. He limply walked through the dungeon's path, but he was too exhausted and drained. He had not drunk enough to sustain his hunger. He fainted.

***End of Flashback***

Alucard snapped back to reality and Seras closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears of pain for her dear Vincent.

"How did he end up here then?" Alucard couldn't help but ask out of the curiosity he'd been cursed with.

"Well, Seras found me." Vincent said in a warm tone as he held Seras' hand and looked at her.

"Yes. I sent Seras out to the Snow Hills Manor to investigate. There had been reports of vampire activities there such as people suddenly disappearing and screams that could be heard from the abandoned house." Integra stated then gestured at Seras to continue.

"Oh! Right. I was snooping around and found out that there was a vampire amidst. I felt the presence but it was so weak, almost like it was dead. So, I followed the aura and it led me to a secret underground dungeon. There, I saw Vincent, lying face down on the floor. I don't know why, but, I had the feel of worry suddenly take over me. I know that at the first sign of a vampire or enemy I would immediately take my stand and prepare for an attack, but there was just something about him that made me worried sick and made me rush to him and hold him in my arms. He was alive, but barely. He was drained and dying. And so, without knowing why the hell I did it, I took out my pocket knife and slit my wrist. I let my blood drop in his mouth and he responded a bit with a soft moan. I pressed my bleeding wound to his lips and he drank from me –"

"And it was the sweetest blood I had ever tasted." Vincent cut her off. "It was like an irresistable narcotic to me. And something about her blood made my whole body much more powerful and more energized before. Though I didn't know her, I felt it was my duty to serve and protect her even if it meant taking out my own life. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I even thought for a moment that I had died and gone to heaven. But she felt so warm as well as her smile. I was immensely drawn to her without any clear reason why and without knowing why, I said 'My Lady Sinclair...' then I passed out."

There was a short pause then Vincent continued again.

"Next thing I knew I was in the Hellsing infirmary. My vision cleared and I saw tubes and wires and needles stuck to me. I could hear every drop from the packet of blood and how the fluid surged through the wire and through my system. I could hear the beeping from the different machines that surrounded me. And right beside me a small figure. There she sat her hands folded on the side of my bed and her head resting on her arms. She looked so serene, such an angel. I was about to reach for her when I heard footsteps heading my way. I saw Sir Integra and two men with her. They were from the Sinclair organization. Much like Hellsing they investigate and exterminate the paranormal pests of the world. They came here just to explain to me everything." Vincent looked up at Integra and she continued where he left off.

"Yes, well. You see Vincent here is from the Cross family. About four centuries ago, a powerful vampire named Larice Cross was found dying by a river bank by the Sinclair family. He was a very powerful vampire. He was a duke and lived in a palace not far from the village. He had many servants and followers. He was overthrown by the villagers when they found out that he was a vampire. Luckily, he escaped and ended up having to jump off the castle's balcony and plunge straight into the river right below it. They took him in and took care of him. They fed him blood and treated him like he was family even if he was a vampire. Larice was changed. He was not his blood thirsty self anymore, except he seemed sane again. When, word spread out to the villagers that the Sinclairs had a pet vampire, they formed a mob and tried to burn down their manor. Larice saved their lives and eliminated the angry villagers. Larice then swore his loyalty to the family and declared that his own blood shall be bound to serve the Sinclairs with unrequited loyalty and gratitude. So, as time went on, Larice protected the Sinclairs and served them for two centuries, until he grew tired of his life and asked for a way to be rid of his immortality. The current Sinclair head at that time was Malto Sinclair. He was a strict yet compassionate man. So, by the vampire's request, he researched, trying to find ways to rid Larice with his accursed immortality. When Malto was about to give up, he stumbled upon an ancient book of the Sinclairs. He found rituals and he found the perfect one. The ritual was to seal away all of his vampiric abilities within him and make him human and mortal again. So, it happened. Larice was human again, well barely, he was still half-vampire and craved blood, but he continued serving the Sinclairs. He got married and had a family and continued his life peacefully. Luckily all his children were human and mortal. He died with a big smile on his face. On his death, Larice's vampire powers were sealed within his blood, or so he thought. It was passed down, but did not get to be unsealed. Until, Vincent was born. Strangely, his blood contained so much of Larice's. He was called a true descendant of the man. Though, it wouldn't have been awaken, but when Elizabeth transformed him, the seal cracked and his powers slowly began to surface. When he drank Seras' blood he was suddenly fully rejuvenated and the seal completely broke." Integra paused and took out a cigar, placed it between her lips and lit it. She let out a puff of smoke.

"And what does Police girl's blood have anything to do with his sudden rejuvenation? Is it because she is still virgin?" Alucard could not help but ask for the suspense was killing him.

"No. Because Seras Victoria is a Sinclair." Integra said this as she puffed out another batch of smoke.

Alucard's jaw-dropped in awe.

***END***

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Don't forget to review and you will get the next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people!! Sorry for the late update!! :(**

**I'm juggling school, writing and manga making. So, please do understand.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!! **

**Don't forget the reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bloodline**

Alucard could not believe what he was hearing. He composed himself as Integra continued.

"The Sinclair family is said to be of _Holy Blood_. Meaning they are direct descendants of Christ's bloodline. It's also a reason why the blood is like a brain – melting narcotic to vampires. It is said to taste like sweet nectar from heaven or so I've heard. But, the blood is also very potent. Sinclair blood has a purifying effect much like being pierced with silver and mercury bullets except on the inside. But it only becomes a purifier when the owner of the blood orders it to be. Seras uses her blood and injects them in her bullets as purifiers. She even used her blood and mixed it in the mould of the Bloody Rose so it is also a purified weapon. That, and so that the weapon is a part of her and can only be wielded by her. Genius, ay?" Integra snickered, proud at her _daughter._

"But how is she of Sinclair bloodline?" Alucard continues with his questions, wanting to know more.

"Simple." Integra replied, "Her full name is Seras Marie S. Victoria. S for Sinclair. Her mother was a Sinclair."

"I didn't get what the big idea was at first. I mean, c'mon! Everyone knows me by Seras Victoria. No one even asked what my full name was. And sure as hell if someone tries to call me Marie, I'm ripping them piece by piece!" She said as she pouted like a five year old kid.

"Don't worry; this will be the last time anyone will ever call you that. Marie." Integra teased. Seras let her head fall forward having storm clouds hover over her head and a black aura emanating from her body.

"S..sir..I..Integra…so…m..mean…" Seras said as she shook from the embarrassment. Everyone was laughing except for Alucard. He was still processing the new information he had just received. It was mind – numbing indeed.

Amidst all the laughter, Wallace, Walter's replacement, came in with the morning tea. He was 19. Just the same age Seras is, well before she was turned anyways. He had straight messy dark blue hair. His emerald green orbs situated under two almond shaped eyes. He was pale though he still had some color, signifying that he was still human and alive. He was handsome too. He seemed to be half British and half Japanese. He looked just like Walter when he was his age.

"Tea, my lady?" he offered Integra with a sweet smile.

"Yes, please, Wallace." Integra replied.

But instead of simply pouring out tea, he did tricks like what a pro bartender would do. He threw the cup and saucer in the air, mixed the tea with some herbs and sugar, he caught the saucer twirling it like a basketball and he gently caught the cup on top of it, still twirling it as he poured the tea in. His twirling and spinning and throwing and catching did more than just amaze the viewers but it also mixed the tea in very well. He handed it over to Integra.

"Thank you, Wallace." Integra took a sip and let out a relieved sigh. "That's the best cup'o tea yet."

"Always my pleasure to serve you, my lady." He bowed to Integra. Alucard was amazed. For a human his reflexes and accuracy were far from superb.

"Wow! Wallace-kun that was so cool! You really have to show me how to do that next time!" Seras exclaimed. Wallace giggled.

"Sure thing, Seras-chan." He smiled so warmly and sweetly at her. There was short pause then Seras exploded.

"Uwa!! So cute!! You're so kawaii when you smile, Wallace-kun!!! I just wanna pick you up and hold you really tight like I used to do!!" Seras was so dazzled by how cute the young lad was.

"Ahem!" Vincent interrupted, "I believe Wallace had not properly introduced himself to Master Alucard yet."

"Oh! Yes, well. Good day to you Master Alucard. My name is Wallace V. Kyoyama. I am Seras-cha… er.. Lady Seras' long lost relative. I'm actually her distant nephew. My V stands for Victoria by the way. My mother, Meyrin Victoria is Lady Seras' cousin. They've never met because my mother spent all her life in Japan with my father. Lady Seras found me in Japan when she went there to meditate and learn about self control. We met at a dojo in the mountains of Nagoya. I was only 8 years old then but I was already working there as a part time errand boy as well as a student. We trained together and meditated together. It was a great way to bond with a long lost relative. She was like the sister I always wanted. It freaked me out a bit when she said she was a vampire, but I came to accept it, seeing the proof. I was scared at first, but I got used to it in no time. The night before she left she offered me to come back with her to London. I was hesitant at first, but I realized she was my only family left. My parents had already passed away and I was barely surviving on my own. So, I took the offer. When I got here, Sir Integra was kind of mad because Lady Seras brought back a kid. But, out of hours and hours of convincing, she agreed I stay. It was a great deal! I get a great education, live in a huge mansion and get to be with Lady Seras. Then, when I was thirteen I stumbled upon Sir Walter's old quarters. I went through his journals and books and learned about everything. I felt sad because I was being a free loader, so, I asked Sir Integra if she would allow me to be Sir Walter's replacement. She agreed. I wasn't that good at first, but I got the hang of it sooner. So, here I am now." Wallace said his story.

"And you've been doing a great job, indeed. You're very well on the path to of following Walter's footsteps. Your weaponry development skills are phenomenal; Seras' Archangel and Athena are proof of that as well as the Bloody Rose since you helped her with its development. Your accuracy, speed and pin point targeting abilities are well over superb and you make the best darn tea ever." Integra praised Wallace as she took another sip from her cup.

"Yeah! My Wallace-kun's A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!" Seras praised her nephew too.

Wallace chuckled and thanked the two women, "Arigatou gozaimasu Integra-sama, Seras-chan." He smiled so warmly at them it made everyone stare at him. He was just so darn cute when he smiled it would make anyone go gaga over him.

After the awkward pause, Alucard finally broke the silence, "It seems I've missed so much…" he looked at everyone as everyone stared back at the No Life King. "So much, indeed…"

He stood up and opened a portal to his chambers and disappeared, leaving four clueless individuals. He needed time to himself to think and everyone understood that.

"So, I guess my tests are going to be delayed, huh?" Seras asked Integra.

"I guess so, my dear." Integra replied, "The Count just needs some time to process all of this. Let's just be patient."

*****

Three days have passed and still neither word nor sight of the ancient vampire. Wallace would just leave his blood packs at the foot of his door for he wouldn't let anyone in. Everyone was already beginning to worry, especially a certain fledgling.

It's been almost two weeks now and Seras couldn't take it anymore.

"Grrr!!! What the hell is he doing?!" She exploded in the middle of a chess game with Integra. Vincent and Wallace who was also playing chess in the other table stopped to check what the commotion was all about.

"Ahhh.. Come zown monami!" Pip suddenly appeared behind Seras rubbing her shoulders to calm her down, "If you're zat vworried about ze old creep, zen go vizit him yourself."

"I'm not worried, Pip. Just frustrated! It's almost been two weeks and I don't know what he's doing or whatever he's planning to do to me during his 'tests'!" Seras exclaimed.

"Are you sure it's the tests your worried about or _him_?" Integra asked, concerned.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little worried about him. So what?" Seras replied, eyeing everyone.

"It's normal to worry about him, my love. Everyone's worried about him, but we're not surprised that you'd be the one worrying the most for him. After all, he is your master. You two share a bond." Vincent told her as he cupped her cheek to comfort her.

"Okay. I guess, I'll go check on him later." Seras decide, "After all, what's the worst that could happen?"

***Later - Alucard's Chamber***

Deep within the depths of his chamber, he sits on his throne, his hat and coat hanging on the side of his throne and his glasses on the side table right beside a candle that dimly lights the room. On his left hand is his chalice full of blood, as his right hand supports his chin as he rests his head, deep in thought.

_Integra, though you've grown old and wrinkled your beauty and power hasn't withered at all. Walter, I can see that you and your legacy lives and dwells within this boy, Wallace. But, he can never be a Walter like you; And that French idiot, Pip Bernadotte, the annoying mercenary, he still lives but within 'her'. 'Her'. Seras Victoria, my dear sweet fledgling. You have changed and improved far beyond what I could have expected. Such power, such beauty, such determination, such loyalty, such… hope. Yes, she was the one who always held hope of my return; the one to always believe that I was never gone, just here and nowhere. I never regret turning her that night in Cheddar. I was never wrong in choosing. She is 'mine' and mine alone. Yet…_

Alucard paused at his thought as he recalls the time when Vincent whirled Seras around in the garden. His hand balled into a fist as jealousy and rage took over.

_That wretched incubus, Vincent! How dare he?! How dare he take what's mine?! He will suffer! Seras IS mine! _

His thought was interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"Master, may I come in? I want to see you." It was Seras.

The old vampire couldn't answer for he was shocked that his fledgling would _want_ to see him.

"I have your blood packs!" Seras tried to convince.

No answer. Seras was growing more and more impatient and frustrated.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" she phased through the massive door.

The room was dark but it was no problem for her. Her eyes could see clearly in the dark as she could in the light. There was a dim light from a candle sitting on top of a table right beside her master's empty throne.

"Where could he be?" She whispered to herself as she put the bucket which had the blood packs down. She crept closer to the throne and felt it, "Warm. He was just her a second ago."

Alucard was in his coffin trying to act like he was asleep. He heard what Seras was doing and couldn't help but be amazed by how observant and perceptive she's become. Then, he could feel her slowly approaching his coffin, so, he shut his eyes and laid still.

Seras opens the lid of his coffin to find him there, 'sleeping'.

"Get up, Master. I know you're awake. We need to talk." Seras said as she crossed her arms beneath her bosom and started tapping her foot as she waits for her master to stop his game of charades.

About a minute has passed and still no movement. Seras raised her eyebrow at her master's stubbornness. She was getting pissed by the second, so she devised a plan to get him up. She covered herself with her shadows and morphed into an irresistibly cute little kitten with golden yellow fur and big blue eyes. She made sure her aura was sealed shut so that her master wouldn't know it was her. She then jumped on top of her master's unmoving body. She walked to his face and started to purr. She rubbed her side at her master's left cheek and let out a cute meow.

Alucard's eyes fluttered open as he felt something soft and fury rubbing on his cheek. He picked it up and saw the most adorable thing ever, a golden yellow kitten with giant watery ocean blue orbs for eyes. It let out a soft meow as it squirmed making it look even cuter.

"Police girl… left me… a kitten…?" He said as he sat up with kitten still in his hands. It meowed again. "Hmmm… strange gift to give your master. What should I do with you, little kitten?" He cooed as he starts talking to the feline and to his surprise it talked back.

"Well, for a start you could put me down and stop the ridiculous cooing!" The kitten spoke. Alucard was so surprised that he let go of the kitten. It landed on its feet and was then shrouded in shadows. Seras was back to normal looking at her master with such an edgy expression, arms crossed.

"It's rude to keep people waiting and act like you're asleep especially when that person's been worried sick about you." Seras said with a harsh tone.

"Po… police girl..?" Alucard stammered. _Worried sick? For me? She was? Really?_ He thought.

"And that's another thing it's Seras. Seras Victoria. Hmph!" Seras pouted.

There was a long pause and Seras getting more and more pissed finally broke the silence.

"Well?" She said.

Alucard snapped out from his state of awe and began to chuckle. His chuckle soon turned into boisterous laughter. It wasn't like his usual maniacal laugh. It was like he was a kid enjoying himself.

"What's so funny?" Seras snapped.

"Nothing. I just remembered how we used to be." He looked up at her and smiled warmly. He's never smiled that warmly at anyone before.

Seras couldn't help but blush deeply. Her master may be extremely terrifying but he's also extremely handsome and attractive especially when he smiled like that. "O.. oh.. y.. yeah.. r.. right…" was all she could muster up to say.

"So, my dear fledgling has been worried, hm?" He said as he approaches his blushing draculina.

"Well, yeah…" Seras replied and tries to cover up, "I mean everyone's worried; Sir Integra and the rest. I mean who wouldn't be worrie-"

She gets cut of as she feels two long, muscular arms wrap around her and his body's warmth engulf her in an embrace. She was surprised at her master's sudden display of affection, but she soon gave in to the comfort. Strangely, he was warm. She always thought he would be cold and hard as stone, but he was the opposite. She closed her eyes as she digs her face deeper in his chiseled chest and inhales his sweet and strong scent.

Alucard was surprised as well at what he did, but didn't regret it as he felt his fledgling's reaction. He dug his face in her long smooth hair and without Seras noticing, plants a soft kiss on her head. He takes in her sweet narcotic strawberry scent. He felt his body being slowly taken over by his feelings and urges but he struggles to control himself.

They stayed this way for moments; in their very own world. Seras then felt her heart racing. She pondered as she realizes her sealed feelings for her master slowly come back. Realizing this, she broke off the hug and steps back from her puzzled master.

"Yes. Well, um… I was wondering when my tests will commence?" Seras quickly changes the subject and slightly looks sideways making her long side bangs hide her embarrassed expression.

Alucard snaps out of his puzzled state and composes himself. He takes in the question and suddenly smirks.

"Excited, are we, Police girl?" He asks with his signature crazy smile.

"N… no… I just want it done and over with. It's kind of frustrating waiting for something to happen and nothing's happening at all…" She replied as she slowly turns to look at him.

"We'll start tomorrow morning, when the Sun is up. Like I said I want to see your performance under the light." He said as he takes a sip from his chalice.

Seras finally gets a good look at her master and she was surprised to see him, not hovering over her, but seated on his thrown, drinking.

"Anything else?" He asks her as he twirls his chalice.

"Uh… uh… n…no… I'll take my leave now. Have a good rest, my Master." She says this as she turns around and disappears into a black shadowy mist to a portal straight to her room.

Alucard grins as he watches his fledgling's dramatic exit. His grin then slowly turns into a warm smile as he recalls the recent sentimental moment they shared.

"I can hardly wait, Seras Victoria."

***END***

* * *

**Please review!! :)**

**Thankies!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yey!! New Chapter finally!! Sorry took so long... I'm beat from school and chores.... oh well, but**

**that doesn't mean i'll stop writing ;)  
**

**SO ENJOY!!  
AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tests**

Morning. Seras was having a hard time getting up. She had tried to rest during the night to conserve energy, but to no avail, she just couldn't sleep. Why? She couldn't stop thinking about their sentimental episode with her master.

_Police girl, time to get up. We'll be starting soon._ She hears her master's voice as he sends her a mental message.

"Grrr..." she groaned. "Just give me ten more minutes..." she slowly fell asleep.

She then felt her surroundings change. She wasn't lying on her soft satin sheets anymore, instead she felt like she was being cradled in mid-air. She felt hot too. She also heard chirping and rustling and whispers from the wind. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself outside, in the training fields. The sun was up and bright, and it annoyed her a bit but she just shrugged it off. She then realizes why she felt like being cradled. She looked up and saw her master, carrying her, bridal style. She freaked out even more when she realized that she was still wearing her short white night dress. Alucard smirked at the sight of his fledgling and let her down gently.

"M..m..master!! W...what's the meaning of this?!" She exploded, blushing beet red.

"Well, it's your wake up call." Alucard chuckled.

Seras let out a groan as she engulfed herself with her shadows and appeared with her uniform now on. But this uniform was different. She wore a sleeveless white dress shirt that was pinned all the way up to her neck. Around her neck was a red scarf tied into a neat ribbon at the centre. At the heart of a ribbon was a silver cross pin. Her shirt went all the way down to her hips. She wore a pleated red short skirt and black stockings that went all the way up her mid-thigh. Her shoes were black pumps with 3 inch heels. She wore white gloves with seals on them.

After observing her outfit, Alucard turned to her face and saw that her hair was neatly tied into a long ponytail behind her head. Seras wasn't in a good mood. She lacked sleep, had a crazy wakeup call and was getting more and more frustrated.

"Well, Master? What's up first?" She asked out of her impatience.

"Hm. Well, first, I need to see how well you've developed your third eye. So, I've hidden some suspicious items around the area and you have to locate them without moving a muscle and tell me what they are and their location. I hid 3 things. I'll be timing you." Alucard instructed Seras.

"Okay. And after this test?" she asked.

"I'll tell you afterwards." Alucard said. "Ready? Begin."

Seras began and closed her eyes, concentrating. Five seconds passed and she was quick to find one. She raised her eye brow at the first 'suspicious' item.

"First item, anti-aircraft gun, the Artemis 30. Location, 6 feet beneath Troop Bunker # 7." She stated casually.

Alucard was amazed, 7 seconds then passed and Seras found another suspicious item.

"Second item, melee weapon, the Rapier sword. Location, the chimney above Sir Integra's fireplace in her room."

_That was quick and she even got the names perfectly. One more to go, Seras. I hid it somewhere you'd never find. It'll take you–_

His thought was cut off when Seras found the last weapon. It's only been well off four seconds since she found the 2nd one.

"Last item, war fan, the Tessen. Location, in the garden with Sir Integra. She's using it as a normal fan to cool herself off." With that Seras opened her eyes and revealed an ocean blue orb and a bright red one.

Alucard was surprised to see Seras' eyes. Different colors. Her right was still her normal ocean blue ones, but the left was of bright ruby red.

"Police girl, y-your eyes…?" Alucard stammered.

"Yeah, I know. It's a great way to conserve energy actually. Using only one eye rather than both. If I had used both my eyes, I would've found the weapons in no time. But, I'd rather conserve my energy for the next test. I am still tired." Seras stated.

"Impressive, my fledgling. You really have improved since then."

"Well, duh! It's been thirty years, a lot can happen. What's next?" she asked.

"Your long range and targeting skills." He said in a chilling manner.

"And my weapon?" Seras asked.

"You may choose." Alucard answered.

"Fine." Seras' arms were then engulfed in shadows, and when they disappeared, she had now in her hands the Archangel and the Athena.

"Are you sure, Police girl? This is long range; wouldn't you want to use your Harkonnen?" Alucard asked.

"Nope. My babies are up for this. Besides, the Harkonnens are treasures. I don't wanna use them in battle again… yet." Seras said as she held up her guns. "So, shall we begin?"

"Fine. I scattered target dummies around the area. There are ghouls and civilian dummies. Hit the ghouls and spare the petty mortals. Are we clear?" He instructed.

"Crystal." Seras then started spinning on one leg like a ballerina shooting in place. It seemed like she was just randomly shooting around the field, which made Alucard think she might just be winging this because she was tired. But, as he used his third eye to see the results, his jaw dropped. She got all the ghoul dummies, hitting their heads, hearts and for the male ghoul dummies their 'special' places. Not a scratch or nick off the civilian dummies. Not even a stray bullet. All her shots hit their respective targets perfectly. The farthest targets were well off 5 kilometers away, still she got them effortlessly.

Seras stopped her shooting. She twirled one more time and stopped on two feet, gracefully. Her hair swayed with her movement and fell perfectly in place. She let her hands down to her side and looked at her dazed master.

"Well? How was that?" She asked him confidently.

"Uh..un…uh… it was…." He stuttered, still amazed.

"Impressive? Awesome? Unbelievable? Destructive?" Seras tries to finish his sentence.

"Beautiful…" He finally let it out.

"W..what? Beautiful? How is it beautiful?" she asked with a sweat drop.

"Beautiful and deadly. You are the perfect combination of beauty and death. It's great to know you've finally grown into a fine nosferatu, Police girl." He said.

"Yeah, well.. Thanks, Master." She thanked him, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Come. Your next test awaits you." He holds out his hand to her.

"Um.. okay. But I do have a question." Seras said.

"What is it?" Alucard asked.

"Does Sir Integra even know that she's holding a bladed fan?" Seras asked.

There was a long pause.

"No." He answered.

Before another word could be said, a loud scream was heard. It was Integra. In a flash, Seras disappeared leaving only a black mist from where she stood.

_She's fast._ Alucard thought to himself as he opens up a portal to where the commotion was.

When he got there, he saw Seras hovering over Integra trying to calm her down. He went around her to see what had happened. It seems that Integra had accidentally cut her hair with the fan. Now the whole right side of her long platinum blond hair was now above shoulder length. Alucard couldn't contain himself and started laughing. Integra and Seras' eyes shot at him and they glared at the ancient vampire.

"You.. you… you bloody idiot!!!" Integra exploded. "Look at what you did!!!" She held up her balled up fist holding strands of her hair.

"Master, how could you do this to Sir Integra!?" Seras exploded as well.

"I didn't. She did it to herself. If she hadn't put the fan too close to her hair-", He was cut off by Integra.

"Who's bloody idea was it to switch my fan into a bloody bladed one then?!?!?!" Integra exploded again.

"Now, now Sir Integra, watch your blood pressure." Seras rubbed Integra's shoulders to calm her down. "Look, we'll go to a salon in town and have your hair done, ok?"

Integra let out a big sigh. "Okay, Seras. What's done is done anyway. I just hope nothing like this happens ever again. Are we clear, servant?!" She eyes Alucard.

"As crystal." He then let out a chuckle and disappeared.

"Hopeless…" the two women said in sync.

***Afternoon***

Seras and Integra had just gotten back from their trip to the salon. Integra had now a Victoria Beckham hairdo but she looked rather manlier than the intended sexy effect of the style. But, Integra never did give a care with appearances.

"I look ridiculous." Integra said moping towards her office with Seras.

"Oh, nonsense! You look great!" Seras tries to cheer the upset knight.

Wallace happened to walk through the hall and spotted the two women. He was about to greet them a welcome home but he stopped out of surprise seeing Integra's new 'look'.

"Uh… un… eh… uh…. Nice… hair…. M-my Lady…" Wallace stuttered, sweat drops appering on his head.

"Wallace-kun, just keep your comments to yourself…" Seras said to her nephew with a sweat drop.

"It's okay Seras. I don't care. I just want to get to my desk and finish my paperwork." Integra then turns to Wallace and says, "Wallace, get me my aspirin jar and a bottle of scotch."

"A… ha-hai, I-Intgra-sama..." They leave Wallace still flabbergasted.

***Integra's Office***

Integra was finishing up her paperwork and Seras sat on the chair across Integra's desk. Suddenly, Vincent pops up behind Seras.

"Hey there, sexy. Whatcha doin'? He said in a seductive voice.

"Sir Integra." Seras said with a sigh.

"Sir Integra? Why? What's wro- Woah!" Vincent jumped at the sight of the knight's new 'look'. "What happened?" He asks.

"Alucard happened. Crazy, no good, egotistic bastard." Integra continued mumbling as she ran through her paperwork.

"I-I see…" Vincent said with a sweat drop.

Wallace then enters with a silver tray at hand with Integra's aspirin jar, a bottle of scotch and a shot glass.

Integra lets out a big sigh. "Okay. Since we're all here, I have news." Everyone turns to Integra as she massages the bridge of her nose.

"My son, Cedric, will be coming home in 2 days for the Semesteral break. I expect everyone to be in their best behavior. And I mean everyone, including the idiot vampire. And it's your job to lecture him about this, Seras." Integra takes a sip from her hot cup of tea.

"I knew it. But, why is Cedric spending his break here? He usually stays with his father or go out with his friends." Seras asks.

"Well, Cedric and his father, Derek, had a little spat. So, instead of the usual Semesteral breaks with his father, he wants to spend it here. And he misses goofing off with you three." Integra answered.

"Well, we always spend summer breaks together with him. I guess this is a change." Vincent said.

"Yes. And he hasn't met Alucard yet. I guess it will be good for him to finally meet the family pet." Integra stated. "So, Wallace ready Cedric's room. Vincent you'll be coming with me tomorrow to get my son some homecoming presents and Seras; you know what to do."

"Yes, Sir Integra." The 3 said in sync.

***Later that evening – Seras' room***

Vincent is sitting on Seras' loveseat as Seras lies down beside him; her head rests on his legs.

Seras sighs. "Oh, Vincent, what am I going to do with my Master? I'm scared that he'll torture Cedric. I don't want Cedric to get hurt. I raised that kid. He's like a son to me too." She curves into a ball.

"Well, I raised Cedric too. So, I feel the same way. But, you mustn't forget, Cedric is a Hellsing too. He can do whatever to Master Alucard." Vincent tries to cheer her up, stroking her hair.

"I guess so." She shifts her weight and looks up at Cedric. "Thank you, love."

"I'll always be here for you." He leans in and kisses her passionately.

Their lips stay locked as they slowly fall into complete blissfulness. Their kiss then was interrupted by the sound of a person clearing their throat. They both sit up and look behind them to find Alucard standing, looking at them.

"May I have a word with my fledgling?" Alucard keeps his tone straightforward and demanding.

"Oh. Yes, Master Alucard." Vincent quickly stands up and plants a small kiss on Seras' lips. "I'll see you later, Seras." He bids Seras a goodbye and turns back to Alucard and bows. "Goodnight, Master Alucard." He then disappears, leaving just a black mist to where he just stood.

_Why do they keep trying to make a dramatic exit?_ Alucard thought. He then turns to Seras who was now standing in front of him, blushing.

"You wanted to talk, Master?" Seras asks.

Alucard had to hold in his rage and jealousy after seeing Vincent and Seras' scene.

"Yes. I overheard your conversation upstairs. Since when did Integra decide to settle down and have a family?" He asked her.

"Well, technically, Sir Integra and Sir Derek are divorced. They've known each other for a long time since they're both Knights of the Round Table." Seras answered.

"And? How did this happen?" he continued interrogating her.

"Well, 20 years ago, Sir Derek developed a liking to Sir Integra and he courted her for months. After 8 months they decided to tie the knot. And 6 months later, along came Cedric."

"Wait. 6 months? How? Are you trying to say…?"

"They decided to get married because Sir Integra got impregnated by Sir Derek. And so, to avoid controversy, they decided to get married. After 3 long years of being 'bound to hell' as what Sir Integra would call it, they got a divorce." Seras finished.

"And this Cedric is the heir to the Hellsing Organization?" He asks.

"Well, yeah. And the heir to the Holy Grail Organization of Sir Derek as well." She continues.

"And he's arriving in 2 days?"

"Yup! He's a really great kid, Master. Sir Integra, Vincent and I raised him together with Wallace-kun. He's actually the same age as Wallace-kun." Seras said with an excited smile.

"Hmph. Another annoying heir." Alucard said, annoyed.

"Hey, Master, don't say that." She pouted, "Cedric's like a son to me. And that's another thing, Sir Integra requires us all to be at our best behavior."

"Including me?"

"Especially you!" She said in a high pitched tone.

"I'll try." Alucard smirked.

"Good. Is there anything else you need?" She asks as she stretches her arms, letting out a soft yawn. She was clearly tired.

He didn't say a word. But when she turned around, what she got was something completely unexpected.

***END***

* * *

**Thrilling, ay?**

**Well, if you wanna know the conclusion, you gotta review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there people!!! Finally!! Chapter 7!! I'm so so so so so so sorry for the super late update!! I've been so busy and caught up on school projects, christmas break papers, preparations and stuff!! so sorry... huhuhu... i just hope you continue to review :D  
**

**Hope this chapter makes up for the lost time!**

**Til the next chap!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unrequited Love**

In a blink of an eye, Seras was pinned to the wall. She was stunned. Alucard held both her wrists with just one hand above her head and his other hand holding Seras chin, holding her head up so they would be face to face. Their faces were only inches apart and Seras could feel his breath caress her face. She looked at him and saw his flaming orange eyes looking straight at her ocean blue ones. He grinned at her small cowering feature. Even if she has improved far beyond anyone's expectation, she was still no match to her master.

"M…m…master… Wh…what ar–", She gets cut off as his lips clash with hers. She tries pushing him away but the more she struggles, the more he presses himself to her. He was smothering her. She tried to scream at the back of her throat but she was too compelled not to. She couldn't even phase. Her master had locked her down, ordering her to seal her powers and she could not help but do as he says. She was now as helpless as a child. His hand now started to slowly slide down, roaming her figure. She started shedding bloody tears as she started to crumble and succumb to her master's will.

Alucard was enjoying himself. Having the woman he's always longed for under his full command, he felt very triumphant. As he was about to go further, he felt something wet touch the side of his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see his fledglings pleading face, beads of bloody tears running down her face. He stopped and stepped back, realizing his brash actions.

Seras fell to her knees, sobbing. She felt so violated. But her tears weren't out of anger or sadness but of confusion. She did feel violated, but it wasn't like she didn't like it, she just hesitated because she felt like she was cheating on her lover, Vincent. She was confused. After all this time she still had feelings for her master.

Alucard just stood there, looking at her with a shocked expression. He contemplated on what he had just done. Seeing her cry like that and crumble to her knees. He could see and feel that she was in pain. Two thoughts in his head were battling. One saying what he did was right. He is the master anyways and he can do what he wants. And the other saying that what he did only made her more unreachable. He'd hurt her and she would never see him the same again. Losing the tiniest bit of hope left for her to love him back.

He was so confused. All he could do was turn around and phase back to his room, leaving Seras still on her knees, crying.

After drying out her tear ducts from crying, Seras stood up and headed to her coffin. There she lay down. She closed the lid and continued her moping there.

***Evening***

Wallace goes down to the dungeons to deliver the vampires' blood packs. He decides to drop by Alucard's room first. He didn't want to go back and forth to Seras' room. He wants to spend more time with Seras. He knocks on the big metal door and receives a growl in response. He shrugs off the warning and enters anyways. He didn't like being pushed around by a stranger and certainly not by someone who used to (and still might) torture his beloved aunt.

The room was dark and eerie. He tried to call out for the 'Old Tick'. A nickname he came up for the ancient vampire. It was clear he didn't really like Alucard. He used to hear stories about how he'd torture people and annoy them to death just for fun, especially his aunt Seras. He even asked her once to teach him to block and shield his thoughts. He got it but couldn't maintain to hold them up. It was tiring for him. Instead, Seras extended her mind shield to him, protecting both their thoughts. It was an amazing skill. Seras could still read his thoughts though since they were both just under the same shield but he didn't mind. He has no secrets from Seras, but she still respects his privacy and never roams his mind unless necessary. And it was convenient too, for if either of them were in trouble, they'd know in an instant. The shield seems to have given them a bit of mind link. They would both know where the other would be and realize that there's trouble just because the mind link would suddenly fuzz up. He smiled at the thought.

As he neared Alucard's throne he felt a deep and dark aura emanating from the creature that sat on it. But it wasn't out of anger or rage or even bloodlust. It was sadness, despair, loneliness and disgust for oneself. Strangely, Wallace had developed an astonishing skill of reading one's emotions just by going near them. He could even tell if they were lying. When the others had found out before, they asked how it was possible. He just answered them honestly saying he had had this skill since he was still a child. That's why the moment he met Seras, he knew he could fully trust her.

He went nearer the creature and dropped a bucket of ice and blood packs on the side table beside the throne.

"So, I'll just leave these here, Master Alucard." He said to the slump vampire.

Alucard just groaned and waved the young lad away.

Wallace turned on his heels and stormed out, disgruntled. All because Alucard didn't even say 'Thank you.'

_What a lousy Old Tick. _ He thought to himself.

Alucard then realized something right after the boy left. He couldn't hear the boy's thoughts. It was just blank. Surely he must've thought of something even ghouls had thoughts, except they were always about food and flesh and blood. But this kid, there was none.

_What on earth is happening around here…? _He asked himself.

***Meanwhile***

Wallace got in front of Seras' door in record time. He was way too excited with spending time with his very best friend and only family. He knocked and waited for Seras to grant him permission to enter. But there was no response.

_Funny._ He thought to himself. _She would always come running to open the door whenever it was me. Did something happen…? _

He tried turning the knob but it was lock. He thought she was out but he could feel her inside. They did have connected minds. He leaned his ear on her door and tried to listen for any movement. He heard two voices. One with a comical French accent and the other was... shaky.

He sent her a mental message to let him in at the same time asking her what was wrong.

Seras then ordered Pip to let Wallace in.

"Bon Sieur! Come on in little Wally!" Pip exploded while opening the door for Wallace. As soon as the door was open, Wallace burst in, sprinting like a bullet to Seras. Seras slowly looked up to see her nephew, but in a flash, Wallace had already had her in a tight embrace.

"Seras-chan… please… tell me… what's wrong? What happened?" Wallace felt her pain. She was so deeply hurt. It hurt him so much seeing her like this, and it hurt even more because he could feel it.

"Daijobu, Wallace- kun. It's nothing." Seras tried convincing him. But she knew he couldn't be fooled.

Wallace stopped the embrace and pulled himself off her. He held her shoulders with his hands, but he didn't look at her straight. He hid his eyes under his long bangs. A single tear fell.

"Seras-chan, watashi wa kiku shimasu. Seras-chan." He looks up at her, showing his watery emerald orbs, staring straight at her watery ocean blue ones.

Seras starts crying. Feeling guilty for the pain she was putting Wallace through.

"G-gomenasai… gomenasai Wallace-kun… mada mada dame desu…" She rests her head on his shoulder sobbing.

"Nee, Seras-chan… Do shimasita ka…?" he embraces her again and strokes her hair to calm her.

"Uh… I am zorry... but vat on earth ver you two talking about, huh?" Pip standing and watching the whole time couldn't understand a single word from their Japanese conversation.

"Nothing, Pip." Wallace said as he waved his hand.

"So, what's wrong Seras-chan?" He asked her again.

Seras looked up at him and sent him mental images of the recent event. When she was finished she returned to burying her face in his chest.

"That bastard…" he said it in a whisper but it was clear from his tone how enraged and disgusted he was. He continues stroking her hair until she eventually drifted to sleep out of exhaustion.

"So… vat can vwe do, Wallace? Vwe can't go against ze old creep. Vwe're juzt inzectz he can crush." Pip asked Wallace as he ghosted to them.

"Oh? On the contrary Pip-san, I believe I know a way to get back at that Old Tick." Wallace looked up at the French mercenary and grinned slyly.

***Morning***

Wallace went down to Alucard's room to start his little revenge plan. As he neared the big metal door, he tries to feel for the nosferatu's feelings or emotions; serene and a bit troubled. It was indeed obvious that Alucard was fast asleep, but also that he was having a nightmare.

_I thought full vampires couldn't dream._ Wallace thought to himself as he silently went in Alucard's room.

It was dark and cold like the last time he went there. He used night vision goggles to see through the dark. Once he had found Alucard's coffin, he went to work making sure that he was quiet and careful enough so as not to wake the old vampire.

It was almost lunch when he finished his 'surprise'. He packed up his stuff and left to make Integra's lunch leaving the clueless nosferatu to his slumber.

***Evening***

Alucard woke up still disgruntled. He still felt so bad about his actions towards Seras last night. He let out a sigh as he tried to drift into sleep again until Integra summoned him. He was so irritated. He didn't feel like missions or getting lectured tonight. Then Integra summoned him again, with a louder commanding voice now. He growled and tried to push his coffin's lid open but it wouldn't budge. He got more irritated and phased through it not knowing there was a layer of glue slopped all over the top of the lid. He phased thinking it was only the lid he had to go through, but as he got out, he was smothered in glue. He tried wiping the stuff off his eyes but he accidentally tripped over to the side of his coffin onto a pile of feathers on the floor. He kept rolling on the floor, wiping his eyes clueless to the amount of feathers sticking to him. When he could finally see again he noticed his feathery body. Getting more and more frustrated by the second, he stood up and stepped on a wire which triggered the bucket on top of his head to spill its content. He was now covered in pink paint. He roared out of frustration. Integra, who was now fuming with impatience, called to him again. He was about to phase out of the mess he was in, until his seals lit up, only meaning one thing. Integra had used the seals to force Alucard to do as she says and stop what he was doing or about to do, which was unfortunately tidying himself up.

His body started moving on its own forming a portal leading to Integra's office. He started walking to it, trying his best to stop his body. He looked like a drunken robot walking.

_Oh! Shit! _were his final thoughts as he entered the portal. Little did he know of the awaiting audience in Integra's office.

***Integra's office***

Integra, Seras, Wallace, Vincent and Pip were all in the room. Wallace had reported to Integra what Alucard had done to Seras so she had everyone called to talk about the matter. Seras had managed to go back to normal after all the comforting from her friends. As they continued making jokes to make Seras laugh, they all noticed the portal appearing on the floor. They all knew who it was. Seras curled into a ball on the sofa beside Vincent.

As Alucard appeared in front of them, there was a pause and then they all burst laughing like hell. Seras started crying again, not because she remembered the incident but because she couldn't breathe from laughing. Alucard couldn't do anything. The seals bounded him still like a statue.

In the midst of the laughter, there was a flash. They all looked to where it came from. It seems Integra had taken the opportunity to snag a shot. She grinned evilly holding her digital camera up. Alucard was about to say something when he turned to look at Seras. She was so happy. He thought the next time he would see her; she wouldn't want to look at him again. But there she was, laughing, being happy pointing at him. He felt good thinking he made her smile and laugh. He wanted to make her happy.

"Well, Alucard. I hope you learned you lesson." Integra was now serious. "You mess with Seras, we'll mess you up." She let out a chuckle pointing at the silly vampire.

"So, you were all in this?" Alucard said in a stern voice.

"No, just me and Wallace. If we had let Seras into the prank she would've never allowed it. She's not really one for childish games." Integra just kept smirking the whole time.

After almost an eternity of non – stop laughing, teasing and coughing (from too much laughing), Integra released the seals and Alucard was free to move again. Everyone was expecting him to pull out his guns and start shooting all over the place; instead he walked over to Seras and knelt before her. She was hugging her legs tight just like a scared little girl. He reached out his hand and caressed her face with the back of his hand that was still clean.

"If this makes you happy, then I'm fine with it." He said to her in a very charming way followed by a very warm smile. Seras couldn't help but blush beet red.

"Um…Thank you… Master…" She smiled back at him.

"That still doesn't mean she forgives you for such atrocity and harassment you've done!" Vincent snapped as he stood up balling his fists, looking at the pink count.

"And what, pray tell, must I do to acquire her forgiveness?" Alucard replied in a mocking tone.

"Die." Vincent's eyes turned crimson red as pulls out his black .45LC (Long Colt) Revolver and points it at Alucards forehead.

To think Alucard's first instinct would be to swat the gun off Vincent's hand or pull out his and point it at the young vampire as well. But instead he just sat there, waiting. Before Vincent was about to pull the trigger, Seras interrupted.

"Vincent! Stop that! You can't do that to my Master!" She screamed at him as she pushes his revolver to another direction.

"What?! You're defending this maniac after what he's done to you?!" Anger was clearly present in his tone.

"Yes I am! I've forgiven him! Why can't you?!" Seras shot up; she was now between her Master and her lover.

"Why can't I? Well, how can you?! How can you be so cool about it?!"

"Because I don't bear grudges, especially not at the people I care about! And because he's still my Master and I owe my life to him! Understand?" Seras' eyes were now glowing red. As much as Vincent wanted to protest, she was right. He understood how she felt for her master. How her loyalty couldn't be rendered. He was the same, for Seras wasn't only his lover, but also his master. Seras was a Sinclair and he was a Cross. It was and always has been his destiny to serve and protect her; he just never expected to fall in love with her.

"Yeah… whatever…" He sighs to calm himself down and puts his gun away.

"Thank you." Seras tiptoed just enough so she could give her boyfriend a small kiss on his cheek.

Later on, when everything was already settled, Alucard already clean, Vincent already made peace with Alucard, Integra now shifted into 'I-mean-business' mode.

"Okay. That's enough laughs for the night. I have an assignment for you three men and my son." Integra began.

"Eh? But what about me, my Lady?" Seras asked annoyed at why she wasn't getting a part of it.

"My dear, you're actually the most crucial person for this mission." Integra now had a Cheshire grin plastered on her face, it creeped the living hell out of everyone, especially a little blonde draculina.

"M-m-m-m-me….?!"

***END***

* * *

Don't forget to comment!!^^


	8. Chapter 8

**OH EM GEE! OH EM GEE! OH EM GEE! I feel so embarrassed! I'm so sorry the update took like forever! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!^^**

**Chapter 8: Back to School**

***Morning***

A black Porsche arrives at the front entrance of the Hellsing Manor. Everyone was all standing and waiting for Cedric's arrival at the entrance hall. As the two huge doors swung open, a young lad entered. He was a very handsome and tall boy. He had platinum blonde hair just like Integra's and piercing silver grey eyes. His hair was long; it reached just 5 inches below his shoulder and was parted to the right. He had a fair complexion which he clearly must've gotten from his father. He wore a black polo with the sleeves pulled up and had a few buttons unbuttoned showing off his smooth chiselled chest. He had black skinny jeans and white Chucks on. He approached his welcoming party with an angelic expression.

He stopped right in front of them. After a few moments of silence, he nears Integra and takes her hand. He plants a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"I'm home mother." He had a very a high velvety voice that could send anyone swirling to utter bliss just hearing it.

"Welcome home my son." Integra then kisses him on the forehead.

He then looks around and spots Seras smiling at him. He quickly and gracefully glides to her. He takes her hand twirls her around like they were dancing and stops her; his left arm around her waist locking both of their bodies together and the back of his right hand caressing her cheek.

"My beautiful lady, be there be a rose that is most beautiful, but no flower could be as beautiful and could smell as sweet as thee in my arms." His silvery grey orbs staring straight into her ocean blue ones and he smiled a smile that could melt the entire Sun.

Seras giggled and said, "Since when did you start being such a romantic, Cedric?" she asked him as she raised her eyebrow.

"Since I first laid my eyes on you." His tone then changes from gentle and sweet to seductive and evil.

He touched his forehead with hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Seras is the sun." He continues his poetry.

They were so close. Alucard thought that they were about to kiss. Looking at how uneasy Vincent and Wallace were looking at the two, he felt uneasy himself. But before he could conclude more...

"AHAH! YOU BLINKED!" Cedric pulled away and pointed at Seras now with a more playful voice.

"Nuh-uh! I did not!" Seras puts out her tongue like a kid. "Hey Wallace - kun! Vincent! I didn't blink, right?" She turns to the two males who were just concentrating on the two's little blinking game the whole time.

"I'm sorry love, but you blinked." Vincent replied with a chuckle.

"Vincent – san is right, Seras – chan. You blinked. And rules are rules." Wallace added as he smiled his signature 'Super Kawaii!' smile.

"Uwa! No fair!" Seras pouted.

"Woohoo! I win! You know what that means?" Cedric starts wiggling his finger at Seras, eyeing her evilly.

"You get to be 'Boss' for a day." Everyone except Alucard said in unison with bored and indifferent tones.

"That's right! And my first decree as 'Boss' is that we all go out to the mall today." Cedric declares.

"Eh? That actually sounds fun." Vincent states.

"Well, duh. It'll be a hell of fun hitting on babes there and picking up chicks." Cedric said unbeknownst of the two hands nearing his ears.

"YOUCH!" He screamed as he felt both his ears being pulled by two enraged women.

"Since when have you started being such a playboy!" Integra and Seras screamed in unison, eyes flaming as they continue pulling his ears and giving Cedric sermons.

"I can't believe you're turning out to be like your father!"

"I can't believe you're that disrespectful to women!"

"I am so grounding you, young man!"

"What on earth have you been doing in boarding school then?"

"I didn't raise you like this!"

"Have I not taught you well?"

"That's no way for a gentleman to act!"

Then, Cedric finally pulled himself free. "Are you two MAD? That hurt, you know!" That little insult hit the nerve.

"Cedric Antoine Royce Hellsing King! How dare you speak to your mothers that way!" Integra and Seras were now glaring at the young cowering lad looking straight at his two enraged mothers.

"Aww.. c'mon mom? Seras? I-i-i was just kidding!" Cedric was now slowly backing away, his hands in front of him as if shielding himself.

"Just kidding? Being a pervert and insulting your mothers aren't a joke, Cedric!" Integra and Seras continue their sermons as the three unnoticed males watched the family scene.

Alucard was in awe by how outrageously motherly the two women were. He looked at Vincent and Wallace who seemed unmoved. It was like they were used to this kind of thing; Wallace still smiling sympathetically and Vincent looking bored, yawning.

Alucard finally took the liberty of breaking the noise. He clears his throat and everyone turns to him.

"Oh! Yes! Well, Cedric dear, this is The Count, Alucard, Hellsing's trump card. I believe you already know much about him." Integra gestures to Alucard.

"Ah! Yes! So you're the infamous No Life King, ay?" Cedric turns to Alucard. Alucard then shows his signature evil smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Antoine." Alucard greeted in a mocking tone.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Wallace and Vincent couldn't hold it in. Hearing their friend being called by his 2nd name. Seras couldn't help but giggle and Integra held it back with a smirk.

"Hey! Do not call me by that name!" Cedric exclaimed turning pink.

"Awww…But it sounds so cute." Vincent teased.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're so embarrassed by such a cute name!" Integra couldn't hold it much longer she started laughing.

"Hey! You gave me this name you know!" Cedric continued.

"No, she didn't. Blame you're father, sweetheart." Seras said as she started to join the laughter as well.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Very funny." Cedric said sarcastically.

"Okay, settle down everyone. Let's all head to the office. I have a very special announcement." Integra said.

***Integra's Office***

"So, what's the mission?" Cedric asked out of the blue as he flopped himself on the sofa.

"How'd you know I was going to give you a mission?" Integra asked her son.

"Duh. I've been itching for one for God knows how long. It's so boring at school and at dad's place. I want some action, now." Cedric replied.

"Okay then… Everyone get settled." Integra gestured everyone to sit.

"Seras." She called out to Seras.

"Huh? Y-yes, My Lady?" Seras replied with a nervous tone.

"You're familiar with Hamamori Academy, am I correct?" Integra asked.

"Eh? Gakuen Hamamori? Of course I know that place! I used to go there when I was in high school!" Seras exclaimed as she recalls her years in Hamamori.

"I know. Which is why you'll be perfect for the job." Integra grins insanely.

"N-nani….?" Seras was now cowering at the sight of Integra's expression which meant only one thing. This won't end well.

"You will be returning there as a senior. You will be undercover. Our insider." Integra continues.

"What? B-but what if someone recognizes me?" Seras exclaimed.

"As if someone will. You used to be in the day class, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, there's no problem. Because you're going in the night class."

"WHAT! B-b-b-but that's for elite students only! Only the smartest, richest and most talented are enrolled there!"

"Haha. Seras, calm down. You're way smarter than anyone in that class, you'll be portraying as the daughter of a rich duke and also you're skills in the performing arts are superb. You can pull it off." Integra tries to cheer Seras up.

"I-I guess I can…" Seras sighs at her defeat.

"What about us?" Vincent interrupts.

"Ah! Yes! Vincent, you can monitor the outside premises of the school. Wallace you're the inside. Cedric will also be undercover as a student as well and Alucard." Integra pauses and stares at the Count as well as everyone around him. "You will be undercover as a substitute teacher. Play nice."

Alucard smirks at Integra's last phrase.

"Now, over there are your uniforms. Try them on you two." She gestures at Cedric and Seras.

After some time, Cedric comes out of the bathroom. He looked positively dashing in his uniform. He wore a white jacket with the Hamamori seal embroidered on the left pocket. Along with his attire was a red scarf around the collar of his polo signifying that he's a Senior. He wore black slacks and shiny black leather shoes. He looked just like a true Richie Rich hottie. Well, maybe because he really is one.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Vincent teased.

"Jealous Vinny?" Cedric replied.

"Now, why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Because I'll be goin' in as Seras' boyfriend." Cedric gives him a very evil smirk.

"No way! My Lady , is it-"

"Yes Vincent." She cuts him off. "I'm sending them both in as a couple. That way it will attract the target."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the target's victims are usually girls who are extremely attractive. And those girls are only found in the night class where all the elite are."

"And what's the point of the boyfriend…?"

"Ever heard the saying 'Guys only want what other guys have'?"

"What..?"

"Our target is very fond of stealing these girls from their partners, making them say things on how much they like this new guy, hurting and leaving their partners in the end."

"And that's when he gets them. So, he gets entertainment from watching other guys fall apart and he gets the main course right after?"

"That's right"

"Disgusting…"

Everyone fell silent. Wallace, Cedric, Vincent and even Alucard, had their fists clenched. Thinking of such a disgusting creature having his hands on Seras. It made them mad. Integra felt the awkward silence was beginning to kill her.

"Uh.. Integra..?" Seras hollered.

"Yes Seras?"

"Are you sure 'bout this? I-uh.. I don't think you got the right size…"

"It's perfect my dear. Now come out!"

"O-okay.."

As Seras emerged from the dressing room, everyone's jaws touched the floor. She had on her a very fitting Hanamori uniform. Her polo was so fitting it hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her voluptuous figure. The polo's first two buttons were missing, which were actually purposely removed by Integra, giving a plunging neckline and showing a lovely view of her cleavage. She also had a school jacket like Cedric's but it was also altered to fit her. She had on her black pleated skirt that was showing off more than it should be hiding. Finishing her outfit were black knee socks and shiny leather pumps. She looked like she stepped right out of a Playboy magazine.

"Well…?"

"I think it's…" Vincent tried to find the right words.

"Eto…" As well as Wallace.

"Hubba hubba…" was all Cedric could say.

"Mouthwatering.." Alucard said in what seemed to be a whisper but could be easily heard by the two vampires.

This made Seras blush like a ripe tomato under the Sun.

"Yes, well. It suits you perfectly." Integra broke the awkward moment.

"Now, everyone be ready. Tomorrow night, we move out."

"Yes Sir! "

***THE END***

**Please leave a review! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**WoooHooo! Finally! Chapter 9 is up! Exam week has just ended and not to brag but I think I passed all of my exams! Muhahahaha! So, to celebrate I am posting this new chapter! Woohooo!**

**But seriously guys, I am really really really sorry for taking so long. School is such a bother. It takes up all my writing time. Huhuhuhuhu...**

**Well, it's here now, so enjoy! XD**

**P.S.: I just finished watching Code Geass, and I idolize one of the characters there, Cornelia vi Britannia. So don't be surprised if her name appears. And no, this ain't a crossover.**

**Thankies and Enjoy!^^**

**Chapter 9: First Night of School**

It was exactly 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Sun has set and the vampires have gotten their full beauty sleeps. Well, not all of them.

"Unbe-bloody-lievable!" Seras exclaimed as she pushed open through the double doors in Integra's office and startled everyone. Everyone was already there and all set.

"What in Grim's name is wrong with you?" Integra asks while choking on her voice from the shock she got from the young draculina's outburst.

"First, you send me back to my old high school, second, you totally redesigned my school uniform, third, you make me bait in this mission and now, you lay out th..thi..this THING on my bedside with a note saying that I should wear it underneath my uniform?"

"Yes." Integra answers with a straight face.

"It's a thong! Why the hell would I wear a thong with a skimpy skirt? It's not like the bastard's gonna walk up to me and flip my skirt!" Seras screamed as she threw the damned piece of lacey underwear on Integra's table.

While the two women were arguing about thongs and lacey lingerie and attracting the opposite sex, the boys were busy staring at the pink frilly thong.

"I said are you listening to me?" Integra screamed at the dazed men.

"Huh? Uh.. what?" Vincent snapped out.

"Woah…" Cedric added.

Alucard and Wallace were just quiet. Alucard still thinking of naughty thoughts and Wallace looking away from embarrassment.

"I said, get ready because you'll be leaving in 10 minutes!" Integra said with veins popping out of her forehead. She then turns her attention back to Seras.

"And Seras, what's with the attitude? I expected you to be at your best like you usually are."

"Sorry Integra… It's just I didn't get a single wink and I'm just kinda pressured with all this back to school thing.. I just don't want to be recognized.." Seras said apologizing.

"I understand that you were well known at that school for being… violent…and of course attractive. But that was decades ago sweetheart. I'm sure no one will recognize you at all." Integra said reassuringly as she lights her cigar. "Now off you all go. There's a limo waiting for you and Cedric outside. As for the rest of you, you have your own ways of travelling. Vincent and Alucard can teleport there and Wallace can go with Vincent. I don't trust Alucard with Wallace."

Alucard smirked at Integra's last sentence as both Seras and Wallace flinched at the thought they were both thinking.

"Now Go. Seek and Destroy. Leave no casualties and make sure the only thing I find dead is that bastard vampire, understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

It was a long ride to the school for Seras with all the worrying and all the damn talking and flirting Cedric's been doing the whole trip. When they finally got there, Seras gasped and took in the whole scene. It was the same as she'd remembered it to be: High golden gates, tall majestic stone walls, exotic and beautiful greenery growing all over the place, towering buildings, a lovely fountain to greet the entering students, and the school's insignia hanging gloriously on top of its huge entrance. Hamamori Academy.

"Okay. Here Cedric. Wear this. It'll serve as our communicators." Seras gave Cedric an earring and a pin. "The earrings serve as speakers while the pins are our microphones."

They positioned all their gadgets, Seras locks the earring on her left ear and positions the pin on her collar so it's closest to her mouth. Cedric does the same.

"It's a good thing I got pierced ears, huh Seras? Hehe." He snickers as she just rolls her eyes in response.

They gathered their things and straightened out their disguises. They were ready to go.

"Shadow to Antoine..pfffft…shadow to a-anto-toine…d-do you c-cop..py?" The speakers relayed Vincent's shaky snickering voice to their ears.

"Very funny you ass. Call me blue blood." Cedric said with an irritated tone.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Okay. Okay." Vincent said mockingly

"Quit it you guys" Wallace joins in, "This is serious."

"Immature maggots.." Alucard's annoyed voice follows.

"Hmmm… You ready Seras-chan… Oh.. I mean… Temptress?" Wallace asks Seras.

"Temptr-!" Seras cuts herself off; she didn't want to prolong the argument. She sighs, "Yeah.. I'm ready. Let's move out!"

It was exactly 6:30 pm. Students were now arriving with their cars. Everyone was stunning. The Elite students of Hamamori Academy. They were either very smart, very skilled, very rich or very important. Just as Seras had said, The Elite class was filled with gorgeous youngsters. They all glittered in their own way be it beauty, wealth, title, talent or intelligence. It was certainly no place for commoners.

The limo halted right in front of the entrance. All eyes were directed to the Rolce Royce Limousine that parked right in front of them. It was a car nobody recognized. Either a current student got a new car or it was a new student. This got everyone fired up and buzzing with curiosity.

The driver comes out and opens the door. First out was Cedric and he was looking hot as hell. He was very dashing and this sent the girls into a fit of giggles and blushes. And has the boys fired up with the arrival of a new rival. But wait, there seems to be another person in the car. Cedric reaches out his hand to the petite figure inside. Seras takes his hand and he pulls her out very gently and caringly. He was certainly playing his part as a boyfriend. The moment Seras stepped out, the school yard was filled with gasps, hooting and heat. Everyone, be it boy or girl, were so mesmerized by her. She looked like a goddess that descended then and there right from the heavens. As Alucard would say, she was mouthwatering.

Seras laced her arm around Cedric and they both walked together towards the inside of the building. They really looked like lovers. All eyes were locked on them. No one dare took their eyes off them for fear they might miss something amazing.

As they reached the hallways, things started to clear. The students have already proceeded to their classrooms.

"Okay. We're in." Seras whispers into her mic. "State your locations."

"I'm on the clock tower." Vincent answers first. "I've got a good visual of the whole outside premises here."

"I'm at the lobby. I'm undercover as the janitor." Wallace follows, "I've finished setting up sensors all over the place and my scanner's good to go."

"I'm right behind you police girl." Alucard appears behind them. Of course Seras was used to his suddenly popping out of nowhere tricks but Cedric on the other hand wasn't.

"Gahh! What the hell? Don't startle us like that Old man!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Us? Don't you mean you?"Seras said giggling. She turns to Alucard and her jaw almost dropped at his disguise.

Though everyone would expect that he would probably look like a hot substitute teacher who everyone in the class would petition days after to make him their permanent teacher, Alucard didn't think of doing such a disguise. Instead he chose the role of creepy and terrifying substitute that everyone suspects to have murdered his previous class. He had his hair all messed up as if blood had hardened up on it, he wore a jet black coat, a white messed up undershirt, tattered denim pants, his signature riding boots, chains sticking out everywhere, black combat gloves, and to top it off, he had on his good old red shades and creepy cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Since I'm the substitute teacher, it is my duty to escort my new students to my class." He said as he crept right by them leading them to their class.

"So, do we use our own names or do we have like secret undercover names?" Cedric asked.

"Of course we don't use our real names. Did you forget the plan already?" Alucard responded, annoyed. _I think he must have inherited his brain from his father._ Alucard thought.

_You and I both master…_ Seras thought back to him.

"Oh! Yeah! I remember now!" Cedric said with a smug expression as he marched on ahead.

_Hopeless.._ The two vampires thought in unison as they watched the young Hellsing march on his merry way.

The classroom was noisy. Just like any other ordinary classes. Gossip, jokes, pranks, conflict, conversations, teasing, playing, it was just like a normal class, only with snotty rich kids.

Everyone was just going along with their lives having the luxury of no teacher when the door blasted open. All the students were stunned. They stared at the now broken door on the floor of their classroom. They looked at the doorway and didn't see anyone. After 10 long seconds of awkwardness, Alucard entered. Every student in the room turned white at the sight of the terrifying man in front of them. Alucard wanted to mess with them more, so he walked like a crazy drunk man going to the teacher's table. Everyone was still so stunned to move or say a thing. When Alucard got to the table he flopped on the teacher's chair, placed his muddy boots up the table and lit a cigarette. Meanwhile, outside Cedric and Seras had sweatdrops all over as they watched the whole scene.

"Alright children." Alucard started with a rusty maniacal voice, as he puffed out smoke, "I'm your new sub teacher. My name is Mr. Jackal Xanthos. You can call me Mr. X."

"What's with the creepy murderous name..?" Cedric whispered as he sweatdropped even more.

"That's just how he is…" Seras responded with a sigh.

"Now," Alucard continued, "We have some new students joining us today." Alucard signaled Seras and Cedric to come in.

"I'd like you to meet your new classmates." Alucard then turns to the two, "Get on with the intros."

"Uh.. Right.. well, My name is Alexander Kingsington III. A pleasure to meet you all." Cedric introduced himself with such confidence and charm, all the girls swooned over him.

"And you kitten?" Alucard looked at Seras. She swore she saw a glint behind those big round glasses.

"My name is Cornelia vi Britannia. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance." Seras' introduction was short, sweet and seductive, especially with the added touch of French at the end. This got everyone out of being stunned to becoming dazed, drooling and downright dirty thinkin'. Alucard and Cedric were way over impressed. She knew how to turn the heat up in situations well.

_What a woman.._ Alucard thought out to Seras which made her blush.

"Alright you two, take your seats and we'll start with our lesson." Alucard stood up and wrote something on the board.

"The Bloody Falls Massacre." He says with so much delight as he underlines the phrase on the board. This just raised the creepy factor back to maximum.

While Alucard was enjoying his bloody lecture and Seras and Cedric were busy trying to look good and attracting, Vincent has been monitoring the area rigorously.

"Shadow to Cleaner. Is everything okay there?" Vincent messages Wallace.

"Yeah, I'm doing well. My scanner hasn't picked up any disturbances or strange things yet. You?" Wallace replies.

"None. I guess he won't make an appearance tonight. It's been really quiet."

"Too quiet. I have a hunch he's busy observing Seras-chan."

"Maybe. Let's just wait and see."

***MEANWHILE AT THE CLASSROOM***

Alucard continues his lecture on massacres.

"…was traumatized by the massacre, saying "...and I am confident that my features must have feelingly expressed how sincerely I was affected at the barbarous scene I then witnessed; even at this hour I cannot reflect on the transactions of that horrid day without shedding tears.", and named the waterfall Bloody Falls." He looks around the classroom and sees the students' faces. After that bloody and gruesome lecture, it wouldn't be surprising to see everyone's faces pale white and students holding half full barf bags. This delighted him so much.

As Alucard proceeded to the next horrific lesson, Cedric was getting really bored, so he decided to have a little chit chat with Seras.

"Psst.. Hey Ser…Er… Cornelia.." He whispered over to Seras.

"What?" She responded with an irritated tone.

"You doin' okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. So, uh.. did you really wear it?" Although Cedric knew the moment he brings up this subject, he's already walking on thin ice, curiosity took the better of him.

"Wore what?" Seras replied.

"You know. Pink and Lacy?" Cedric had his signature perverted expression on and turned to face Seras.

"What? Why do you want to know?" Seras exclaimed, still whispering.

"Coz I wanna see."

"NO!"

"Please…"

"HELL NO!"

"Awww…C'mon… Just on little peek… it won't hurt…please..." Cedric plead with puppy dog eyes moving closer and closer to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get your head in the mission. And I didn't raise you like this!"

"But Se-!" Cedrics whine was cut off as a large metal ruler travelling at a speed of exactly 102 mi/hr flew right by him, cutting a few strands from his bangs and hits the wall behind them. The force had bolted the ruler half way through the wall.

Everyone was so stunned and turned to the source of the projectile. A dark menacing man with a distorted smile, the sub teacher, Mr. X. Who seem to be clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. Well, why wouldn't Alucard be angry? That pervert was forcing her to show him to raise her skirt for him.

" .Breathe." With just those simple words everyone got the message perfectly, especially Cedric.

It was almost 10 o'clock, and the students are just about ready to get home. Everyone feeling accomplished and relaxed from their wonderful lessons. Well, except for the students of Class 3-A, who unfortunately, have Mr. X. They had to get out of their classroom alive first.

"All right class, since I am going to be your teacher for a few days, I've decided to give you homework. Each and everyone must watch every episode of the Guinea Pig Series from Japan and write a 500 word essay on how the movie is connected with your own experiences. Due on Wednesday." Alucard said to his class. Everyone started to protest.

"But Sir, that time is too short!" complained a young red head.

"1000 words." Alucard said.

"What? But Mr. X, the Guinea Pig Series is a bloody and gory compilation of human torture clips! It's just wrong to connect it with our lives!" complained the bleach blonde male.

"2000 words."

"No way! Sir! These movies will haunt and disturb us forever! You can't be serious!" exclaimed an Asian student.

"3000 words. I can go on all night if you want to kids. This is still due on Wednesday and may I remind you that this accounts for 2/3rds of your final grade." Alucard was enjoying himself.

"No fair!" Everyone exclaimed. They had no choice. If they could, they would sue him, but the charges would be too nonsensical.

"I'm glad we aren't actual students of his." Cedric whispered to Seras.

"Speak for yourself. He's my master." Seras sighs with a dread expression.

As Seras and Cedric continue their conversation, Seras suddenly feels uneasy and gets the urge to turn her attention to a boy sitting at the very back and left most corner of the classroom by the window.

Although the Elite Class is filled with beautiful people, Seras was surprised to see such a gorgeous lad. He had long flowing shiny white hair that was parted to the left covering the left side of his face almost completely and it went all the way down to his back. He had piercing purple eyes, high cheekbones, long nose, parted lips, pale white skin and a long slender body. Seras could smell his scent from across the room. He had a sweet seductive aroma of chamomile and mint. All of his features glittered against the moonlight coming through the window. His appearance almost took her breath away, if she was still breathing.

Seras snapped herself out of the daze. She shook her head and turned to Alucard who was staring right at her.

_Police girl, don't be fooled. I sense his vampiric presence._ Alucard thought to her.

_I know master. I think we found our suspect._

_Yes. I hope he's ready for a long and painful death._

_What? Why master?_

_Because I don't want other men forcing what's mine to be theirs._

And with those final words Alucard left Seras mind. He started laughing maniacally. This made the whole class scared to death as to wondering why their crazy sub suddenly turned psycho.

His laughter echoed through the halls of Hamamori Academy, sending chills down everybody's spine. Except for one, petite draculina, who was still blushing from what her master's words:

**_Because I don't want other men forcing what's mine to be theirs._**

_***The End***_

_***BTW: The French sentence means "Nice to meet you".**_

**I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**I don't know how long it'll be next for me to upload..**

**But keep those reviews comin, coz your reviews inspire me to write^^**

**Thankies!^^**


End file.
